Dumbledore's Memories
by reader93
Summary: Harry explores Dumbledore's past through memories he left Harry.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP world or its characters. JKR does...

_Dear Mr Potter_

_The other day I was doing my usual spring cleaning of my office when I came across a letter addressed to me as well as another letter addressed to you from Albus Dumbledore. I would send you your letter, but Dumbledore made an express wish that you come here to this office and read it here._

_There is no rush, so whenever you can take a day or two off of Auror training you can come to Hogwarts. Let me know in advance so I will know to open the gates._

_Regards, _

_Minerva McGonagall. _

Harry received the letter two days ago, and he had immediately made arrangements to take some time off of his training to go up to Hogwarts. It was now Thursday, and Harry was preparing to go.

"Say hello to Professor McGonagall for me, will you Harry?" said Ginny as she fixed the lapel of his jacket and tried, in vain, to flatten his hair. she gave up quickly and ruffled it up instead.

"I will," he said, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek. He picked up his rucksack and slung it over his shoulder. He had opted for the normal size bag rather than using the charm Hermione had perfected on their travels.

He picked up a handful of Floo powder and leaned over and planted another kiss on Ginny's cheek. He threw the powder into the flames, stepped into the now green flames and said clearly, "Hogs Head Inn." The flames leapt up around him and he felt the familiar tugging at his navel before he was whisked away, other fireplaces appearing fleetingly before vanishing again. it wasn't long before he was spat out of a fireplace, landing on his feet in a dingy room.

"Hello there Harry," came a familiar voice. Harry wiped his glasses off and looked again at the man in front of him. Aberforth Dumbledore held out his hand and Harry shook it.

"Hello Abe." Abe loped back behind the bar and picked up a glass.

"Care for a Firewhisky while you're here lad?" asked the tall man.

"No thanks Abe, I actually have to get going. Professor McGonagall is waiting for me up at the castle." Abe shrugged and put the glass down. "Thanks anyway though," said Harry, pushing the door open.

He hurried down the long narrow pathway that led between the buildings of Hogsmeade. Once out of the village, he saw the tall gates of Hogwarts flanked by winged boars looming up ahead. He had barely arrived at the gate when it swung silently inwards. Harry had always been amazed at how the huge gates could move so smoothly and silently when they obviously weighed a lot.

At the entrance to Hogwarts, standing in the massive doorway, was Professor McGonagall. She smiled at him as he was walking up the lawns.

"Hello Mister Potter," she said when he reached her.

"Hello Professor. It's good to see you again," he said. He and Professor McGonagall walked side-by-side up through the castle to her office. Harry felt a pang of nostalgia as he walked through the corridors that held so many good memories for him.

Once inside her office, Professor McGonagall offered Harry a seat. She handed him a letter that had been folded over. The seal it bore was purple with the Hogwarts badge. On the front, his name was written in handwriting he knew so well. This was the letter from Dumbledore.

"I have instructions from Dumbledore, in my own letter of course, to leave you here in my office for a few hours. He said you will need access to a few things, but he trusts you will not destroy anything," said McGonagall. Harry was a little startled by her abrupt departure without letting him do or say anything further.

Once the door was closed behind her, Harry took a moment to look around the office. Not much had changed since he had last been in there, the odd contraptions still littered across the office. He looked up at the paintings on the wall, and smiled when he saw one containing a black-haired wizard sitting in a high-backed green chair, staring out the window in his painting. Harry chose not to disturb Professor Snape. The portrait of Dumbledore was empty, and Harry assumed he had gone to visit another painting.

Harry then opened the letter from Dumbledore, and read the familiar handwriting.

_Dearest Harry._

_I am writing this because I know I will die soon. I have been a stupid fool in thinking I can beat the curse this ring holds. I know that death is inevitable for me. I hope that you will have a chance to read this letter, and subsequent ones. _

_I have to apologise to you Harry, my dear boy, for everything I have done to you. I have realised that I was using you as a means to an end, and it was unfair on you. I think that you have always followed me blindly, and yet you knew almost nothing about me. _

_It is time, I think, to rectify that. I want you to realise I am not entirely the man you thought I was. I do not deserve your unquestioning loyalty when you know so little about my life and thus my motivations._

_I sincerely hope that you will finish the task I set for you, and that you will vanquish Tom Riddle. It is a lot for me to ask, but I have every faith that you will succeed. _

_I have collected a number of memories from my past, and hidden them in the wall where I keep my Pensieve. I trust you know where that is from our numerous meetings. There is a letter accompanying each memory, and you need to read the letter after viewing the memory._

_I make no excuse for the occasional bad things you will witness in these memories, because I won't deny that I did them. I do hope that you will be able to forgive me._

_Yours always,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry stared at the letter in his hands. Dumbledore had left his memories of his past for _Harry_?He glanced up again at the empty picture frame that was the home the portrait of his old headmaster.

He looked around, suddenly feeling awkward, not knowing if he should get the pensieve out. It was no longer Dumbledore's office anymore.

Eventually, after much deliberation, he stood and went to the secret door that concealed Dumbledore's pensieve and memories. Upon opening the door, he saw the familiar pensieve, and a shelf containing several small vials filled with a silvery liquid. Each vial was sitting on top of a small letter. Harry picked up the first vial and poured the swirling silvery liquid into the pensieve. He glanced around once more to check he was alone, before diving into the memory.

**A/N: This is a new idea I had. Each subsequent chapter will be able to be read more or less on their own. Please read and review. **


	2. Feathers and Wands

Feathers and Wands

Harry was familiar by now with the strange sensation of being sucked into a memory. He had figured out how to stop himself from slamming into the ground on entering a memory. He looked around at the place he had landed up in and smiled. He had ended up in Diagon Alley. He looked around for Dumbledore, and spotted him just a few paces ahead.

As Harry jogged a little to keep up with the tall man, he took the opportunity to have a look at Dumbledore. Dumbledore's hair was relatively short, and was not yet silver. He looked to be about middle-aged, Harry guessed.

Suddenly, Dumbledore came to an abrupt halt, and Harry walked straight through another shopper. He shivered, even though he had felt nothing.

Harry didn't even have to look up at the sign above the door of the shop to know that this was Ollivander's wand shop. He hurried in through the door after Dumbledore. Once inside, the closed door shut out the noise of the busy street. Harry stood nearby and watched as Dumbledore rang the little bell on the desk once. Immediately, a small man appeared. Harry instantly recognised the man to be Ollivander himself, albeit a much younger version. In fact, Harry assumed him to be not much older than Harry himself.

"Ah, Albus. Welcome," said Ollivander warmly. He extended his hand, which Dumbledore shook heartily.

"Hello Garrick," said Dumbledore. "How are you keeping these days?"

"Well enough, Albus. Business has been good."

"Excellent. Now, I trust you received my letter informing you about my visit?" said Dumbledore. Harry noticed Ollivander perk up slightly. He could see the man was eager about something.

"Indeed I did."

Dumbledore reached into his royal blue robe and pulled out what seemed to be a roll of red velvet cloth. He placed the cloth gently on the counter and unrolled it carefully. Harry found himself leaning forward eagerly to see what this mysterious cloth contained that would excite Ollivander. What he saw surprised him somewhat.

"There you go, just as promised. Two perfect phoenix feathers. Fawkes gave them both willingly, so the magic within them should be quite strong," announced Dumbledore quietly.

Ollivander's eyes were sparkling, drinking in the sight of the two perfect feathers.

"Thank you Albus. This is quite something. It is very difficult to obtain phoenix feathers, never mind perfect ones given willingly. You are correct in your assumption that the magic will be powerful." Here, Ollivander paused. "How much do you want for them Albus?" asked the smaller wizard carefully.

Dumbledore smiled, the light twinkling in his eyes the way Harry always remembered it. "I ask nothing for it, Garrick."

The young Ollivander's face broke into a wide grin, but then he schooled his features into calm again. "But surely you must want _something_ for it?"

"I only ask that you inform me when the wands you make with these feathers are chosen," said Dumbledore calmly.

Ollivander looked uncomfortable for a moment, seemingly thinking hard about this request.

"Alright," he said eventually. "It is not my norm to do so, but if it is what you wish, I shall inform you when the wands are bought. I think you will need to be informed, because the child who chooses these wands will make a very powerful witch or wizard indeed."

"Precisely." With that, Dumbledore grasped Ollivander's hand in both of his own, turned on his heel and abruptly left.

Harry was about to follow him when the scenery around him suddenly melted away, changing into another similar scene.

They were now in Hogwarts. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk in his office, seemingly planning lessons. There was a fire crackling in the grate, and there was a small wireless playing classical tunes quietly in the background. Harry could see it was night-time outside.

There was nothing particularly interesting happening at that moment, so Harry sat on one of the chairs by the fire, watching Dumbledore.

After a few minutes, there was a soft tap at the window. Both Dumbledore and Harry's heads jerked up to look at the cause of the noise. Dumbledore immediately stood up and let the small brown owl in. Clutched in its beak was a small letter. Dumbledore took the letter and gave the owl a treat. The owl hopped off the windowsill and vanished into the night. Dumbledore sat back down in his chair and opened the letter. He scanned over it quickly and then stood up again, his planning forgotten. Dumbledore poured himself a small tumbler of Firewhiskey and sat by the fire.

"And so it has begun," he said quietly to himself. Harry, infinitely curious, went over to the desk and read the letter.

_Dear Albus._

_Two years ago, you gave me two perfect phoenix feathers. I created two wands from these. I intentionally used wood that were opposite in qualities: one from yew, and one from holly. _

_Keeping to the promise I made you when you gave me those feathers, I have to inform you that the first of the pair has chosen its wizard._

_The wand made of yew, 13 ½ inches in length, was chosen today by a boy by the name of Tom Riddle. Albus, I don't usually make assumptions of young wizards or witches, but I have to warn you, I could feel the darkness within him. I have no doubts that he will be a powerful wizard, but he needs to be watched. _

_I hope you are well._

_Dutifully yours, _

_Garrick Ollivander_

Harry knew that Ollivander, as young as he might have been at the time, was absolutely correct in his assumptions. Harry had seen what the young Tom Riddle was like, having visited another memory with Dumbledore in his sixth year. Despite it all being a memory, Dumbledore's worry made Harry feel tense.

Just then, the scenery around him changed yet again.

This time, when the world stopped swirling around Harry, things were very different. When Harry looked around them, he noticed they were now in the Headmaster's office. It was exactly how Harry had remembered it being during all those occasions visiting the Headmaster.

This time, Harry didn't immediately see Dumbledore. He wandered around the room, looking at some of the various instruments that had always fascinated him. He saw the Sorting Hat perched on a shelf, quiet and still, the way hats are normally meant to be.

Harry turned when he heard a noise behind him. There, next to a high-backed sofa, was Fawkes on a perch. Harry moved around the sofa to find Dumbledore. The headmaster looked quite a lot older than the previous two occasions. His hair was no longer the short auburn colour it had been, but long and sliver, and his beard was draped over his knee.

Again, there was a soft tapping at the window. Dumbledore got up and opened the window for the large grey owl. It had a note tied to its leg. The owl stuck out its leg impatiently, and flew off the moment the note had been untied, not even waiting for a treat.

Dumbledore just chuckled at the rude owl. He sat back down on the sofa and opened the letter. This time, Harry read over his shoulder.

_Dear Albus_

_I have excellent news. I am sure that you recall the two phoenix feathers you gave me about fifty-five years ago, one of which was chosen by You-Know-Who. Well, this morning, the second wand, this one made with holly, was chosen. Albus, it was chosen by none other than the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter._

_I think that we can expect great things in this boy's future. He seems like an intelligent and inquisitive young man. Unlike You-Know-Who, I can sense this boy's heart is filled with love to give. He still retains much of the naiveté and innocence of youth._

_What puzzles me, Albus, is that Mister Potter seems to know very little about the magical world, and even his own past. I assume it is because he was brought up with Muggles._

_I can see that this young man will bring a change to the magical world. This is good news indeed._

_Dutifully yours,_

_Garrick Ollivander_

Harry felt his heart warming at the enthusiasm that was almost tangible in the letter.

Dumbledore sat back and smiled, stroking Fawkes' head contentedly. "My dear companion, I do believe there is a brighter future ahead for us all. I have faith that Harry Potter will do great things."

The large bird hooted softly in reply.

The world around Harry started to melt away again, and he felt the familiar tug that was pulling him out of the memory.

Harry blinked at the sudden brightness of daylight in the Headmistress' office. Harry carefully extracted the memory from the pensieve and returned it to its phial. The letter that accompanied the memory was sitting on the desk. Harry opened it and read.

_Harry_

_I hope this was the first memory you viewed. I do apologise for the lack of information pertaining to me in this memory, but I wanted you to know the events surrounding the creation of yours and Tom Riddle's wands. It was something that had always fascinated me, as I know it has you. _

_I had heard of Garrick Ollivander's new ideas about wands choosing wizards, instead of wizards presenting the core of their choice and a wand being made for them. Ollivander was looking for wand cores and had contacted various people about it. He knew I had a phoenix, and so requested one or two feathers in return for compensation. I was curious about this new idea, so I asked Fawkes to willingly give two feathers, which he did. _

_When Ollivander contacted me the first time, I had already met the young Tom Riddle. I too had seen the darkness within the boy, but neither of us knew just how deep this darkness ran. Neither of us knew that this boy would soon become one of the most powerful and evil wizards in a long time. _

_By the time you had received your wand, both Ollivander and I had given up hope that the second wand would be chosen, at least not within either of our lifetimes. But then your wand chose you, and only Ollivander and I knew of the significance of this. As it turns out, we have so far been correct about your great ability. I hope you manage to find a way to use it for the good of the Wizarding and Muggle world. _

_A.D._

**A/N: Please read and review. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this so far.**

**If you have an idea about a possible memory you would like explored, PM me. I cant guarantee that it will become part of this story though, but I'd love to hear your ideas. :)**


	3. Dumbledore's Greatest Losses

Dumbledore's Greatest Loss

**(A/N: Dumbledore is referred to by his given name only so that confusion does not arise over which Dumbledore is being spoken about)**

Harry picked up the next small phial and letter. He placed the letter on the desk, pulled the stopper out of the phial and poured the memory into the pensieve. The silver liquid swirled around gently. Harry wasted no time in entering the memory this time.

Harry felt as though he recognised the place where he had ended up this time, but couldn't remember where. It was a hot and humid day, and Harry pulled off his sweater and tied it around his waist. He looked around to find Dumbledore, but the man was nowhere in sight. In fact, the only people around were two boys sitting on the swings, talking. Harry approached them more because he was unsure as to what to do.

"… you can't go. It's unfair on all of us," said the younger of the two. "Mum can't look after Ariana on her own. I won't be able to help much when I'm at Hogwarts."

Ariana? Wasn't that Dumbledore's sister's name?

"Abe, I can't just drop Elphias the day before we leave. We have been planning this trip for months," said the older boy patiently, as though they have had this discussion before.

"Well you try and explain that to Ariana. She is not stupid, Albus. She knows you are leaving. She thinks you are abandoning her. She hasn't been well for the past two weeks. But you'd know that if you hadn't been focusing on your trip." The younger boy, Abe, stood up and stormed off, leaving the swing moving slowly behind him. Harry had realised that these two boys were Albus and Aberforth Dumbledore.

Albus just watched as his younger brother walking briskly home. Harry sat on the recently-vacated swing next to the young Albus. When Aberforth was out of earshot, Albus cursed.

"Dammit!" he said, and Harry nearly burst out laughing. He had never heard his wise old professor say something like that. But then he remembered the reason for Albus' frustration, and the smile vanished.

Harry watched as Albus just sat on the swing staring at the ground. It hadn't been too long before Aberforth came sprinting back.

"Albus! Albus, come quick!" the boy shouted even before he got to the park. Albus stood quickly and ran over to meet his brother. The look of pure panic in Aberforth's eyes was unsettling even for Harry. His hairs stood on end. "Albus, come quick! It's Ariana! I don't know what happened but now mum is hurt!" Albus and Aberforth sprinted along the road with Harry trying his best to keep up with the tall boys. He followed them as they ran into a house.

Inside it looked as though a bomb had exploded. There were books strewn everywhere and the furniture was upturned and the upholstery ripped to shreds. There was a tall woman lying in the middle of the living room floor, a small trickle of blood in the corner of her mouth. Harry watched as Albus just stood at the entrance to the living room, staring at the prone form that was obviously his mother. Harry saw Ariana curled up in a ball on the floor, rocking back and forth, and wails of horror escaping her lips. Aberforth crouched down beside her and put his arms around her, trying to comfort the wailing girl.

Albus stooped down to feel if his mother had a pulse. The look on his face confirmed Harry's fears. The tall, elegant looking woman was dead. Albus dropped to his knees, silent tears pouring from his eyes. It was the worst sight Harry had ever seen, his beloved headmaster who had been his pillar of strength his whole life, showing an emotion Harry didn't even know the man possessed: grief.

Albus turned and gripped both of his siblings in a tight hug, and the three of them sat there, rocking gently back and forth, sobbing.

Harry felt uncomfortable, as though he was intruding on a very private moment. He didn't have to bear it long, however, because the scenery was beginning to melt away.

The next scene, Harry found himself in the same house he had just been in. This time, however, the room was no longer the bomb site it had been only moments ago. He stood in the middle of the clean room, waiting. He heard a _thud-thud-thud _on the stairs. Harry went out into the hallway to see what was causing it.

Aberforth was dragging his Hogwarts trunk behind him up the stairs.

"Aberforth!" Harry heard Albus yell from the next room. "Stop dragging your trunk up the stairs! Pick it up! We are trying to work here!" Harry smiled when Aberforth made a very rude gesture in the direction of Albus' voice, but picked up his trunk anyway.

Harry went into the room that the voice had come from to find Albus and another young man sitting hunched over table full of bits of parchment.

"… but Gellert, I don't think it would be such a wise idea harming all those Muggles," said Albus, concern in his voice. Harry realised that the other boy must have been Gellert Grindlewald.

"But Albus," said Grindlewald encouragingly. "It's for the greater good. You know that. Come on." He put his hand on Albus' shoulder, and Albus relaxed slightly. Grindlewald leaned in to whisper into Albus' ear. "Remember what those Muggles did to poor Ariana?" From where Harry was standing, he could see the look on Albus' face when Grindlewald leaned in. Then he saw the look turn to fire at the mention of his sister's accident.

"Okay, Gellert. You're right. It's for the greater good. We'll leave tonight then. The sooner we start this, the sooner we find the Hallows." Harry's stomach dropped. He realised that Grindlewald had convinced Albus to help him find the Deathly Hallows. Worse yet, Albus had agreed to go.

"Aberforth!" called Albus. Harry heard Abe come to the stop of the stairs.

"What?" shouted the boy from the top of the stairs.

"Come down here a minute. I need to talk to you. Bring Ariana too." Harry heard Aberforth's grumbling as he came down the stairs, followed closely by his sister.

"What do you want?" snapped Aberforth. Albus and Grindlewald stood up.

"Abe, you are a man now, are you not?" asked Albus.

Aberforth looked at him suspiciously. Harry could feel the tension in the air. "You know I am Albus," said Aberforth slowly. "Why?"

Albus glanced at Grindlewald, who nodded, and Albus straightened and squared his shoulders. "Abe, Gellert and I have something we need to do. It requires us to leave for a few weeks. I need you to look after Ariana for a while. I'll be back sooner than you know it."

The look that crossed Aberforth's face was so scary even Harry, who knew he couldn't be harmed in the memory, felt afraid.

"You are going to go and look for those Hallow things aren't you?" asked Aberforth calmly, though the rage just beneath was evident. "You are going to abandon us again, aren't you? You and your friend," Aberforth spat the word, "are going on a nice little vacation while I need to look after Ariana." By now, he was no longer calm, but shouting, and had pulled out his wand, pointing it at his brother. "Well I have had enough! You either take her with you, or you don't go at all!"

Suddenly, Aberforth's face contorted into a grimace of pain, and he fell to his knees, screaming. Albus looked around, and saw Grindlewald pointing his wand at the squirming Aberforth, a look of pure malice on his face.

"Enough!" thundered Albus. He rounded on his friend. "You _DARE _use an unforgivable, in _my_ house, on _my _brother!" The black rage was evident in his voice. He pointed his wand at his now former friend.

Grindlewald shot a silent spell at Albus. Aberforth, who had by now recovered enough to stand up, yelled and cast a shield over his brother. The duelling that happened after that was so fast Harry could barely keep up. He watched, almost in slow motion, as Ariana jumped forward to try and protect her brothers, and a stray spell hit her square in the chest. She dropped like a stone, unmoving.

The duelling stopped immediately. Grindlewald took one look at the fallen girl and dissapperated silently. The brothers stared, dumbfounded, at their sister for a heartbeat. Then they dropped to their knees and tried to wake her. Albus felt for a pulse. Again, he felt nothing. This time, however, Albus' grief was worse than when he had lost his mother. Harry watched him stare blankly at his sister. The sobs were silent at first, wracking his body, but slowly they built up until Harry could not bear the sound of his hero, his idol, in such pain.

The scene evaporated once again.

Now Harry found himself in a graveyard. There was a small group of people huddled around an open grave. The two remaining Dumbledore siblings were there, as well as Bathilda Bagshot and one or two other people, standing around the grave, all in black. Harry stood slightly behind Albus as they watched Ariana being lowered into the grave.

Nobody said anything as the grave-diggers filled the hole with earth. Everybody except Albus and Aberforth left. it was only when the grave of their sister had been filled, that the brothers turned to each other. Albus looked as though he was going to say something, when Aberforth raised his fist and punched Albus hard in the face. Harry heard the crunch of Albus' nose breaking, saw the blood flowing, but Albus did nothing. He merely watched his brother walk away from the grave, not looking back once.

Harry landed back in the headmistress' office once more. Harry had to wipe the tears from his eyes before he opened the letter that followed.

_Harry_

_I decided to show you these three memories because I wanted to show you early on in this activity that I was a foolish young boy. I made many mistakes, some of which lost me my family. I have to admit to you Harry, that I never quite recovered from the loss of my sister. _

_I don't know which of the three of us cast the spell that killed her, and my greatest fear is that it was me._

_I have always said that love is a very powerful force, have I not? I believe that, but unfortunately I fell prey to the abuse of love. I am sure you saw just how easily Gellert Grindlewald manipulated me, how he intended to use me. I think he knew that I loved him, that I was in love with him, and he decided to use that to his own advantage. _

_Yes, Harry, I admit it. I was in love with Grindlewald. I fell for his charm and his charisma. I was easily manipulated by him and I regret that. I was blinded by love to the point that I ignored the needs of my own family. Following his betrayal, I felt as though I could never love anyone like that again. _

_A.D_

**A/N: Yes, I did just make Dumbledore admit that he was gay. This is not something I made up. JKR did. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this. Please read and review and leave any suggestions. **


	4. Dumbledore's Sorting

**A/N: There is one small minor error that was spotted by RoseDragonWitch and PenguinX (thank you by the way) which I have corrected. Also, I just added to the letter at the end to clear one or two things up. **

It was at this point that Harry heard a knock on the door. Harry stood and went to the door, rubbing his face to hide the fact he had been crying. Professor McGonagall was standing on the other side.

"Mister Potter, is everything okay?" asked McGonagall when she saw Harry's face.

"Yes, everything is alright." Harry stepped away from the door to let her in, but she shook her head.

"Not until you have finished your business in here. Mr. Potter, I just came to see if you would like some tea?"

"That would be wonderful, Professor. Thank you. To be honest, I think that this business might take a few days. I can't do it all in one day. It's rather draining. I don't want to put you out though," said Harry apologetically.

"It is not a problem. I understand that Albus meant a great deal to you, and whatever final task he has set you is an important one. You can use my office until Monday. I shall send an elf with the tea, and anything you may want to eat as well." She turned to leave, but paused. "Oh yes, one last thing. There is a room that has been set up for you at the end of the corridor."

"Thank you so much Professor." With that, the witch turned and walked away. Harry shut the door behind her again, and went back to the desk. Sitting on the desk was a steaming cup of tea. Harry was always surprised by the swiftness and stealth that the Hogwarts elves did things. He was grateful for the cup. Harry sat back in the comfortable couch and sipped his tea.

When the cup was empty, Harry stood and stretched. He decided he would see one more memory before going for dinner. He was feeling quite drained.

He picked up the next phial in the line, uncapped the lid and poured the memory into the basin. He took a deep breath, and jumped straight in.

The first thing Harry heard was a very loud, high-pitched whistle. It was a sound he recognized and loved: the Hogwarts Express. Once the smoke from the train had cleared, he found himself standing on the platform at Hogsmeade.

"Over here, first years. Follow me please." Harry looked around for Hagrid, the usual source of that call. He quickly remembered that this would most likely have been a memory from before Hagrid's time. The lamp came bobbing over the group of first years' heads. The man holding the lamp was a tall, lean, muscular man. He was someone Harry didn't recognize. The group of small boys and girls huddled around the man. Harry could see the fear and anxiety on their faces.

"Please, follow me." The man turned and started walking down a long narrow path that sloped gently downhill. Harry knew where they were going: the little boats. This was a journey he had done in his first year.

They reached the boats fairly quickly. Harry found a boat with a small group of boys and got on before it left. The small boats floated silently across the water without incident. He knew that soon, Hogwarts would loom up out of the darkness. It didn't take long until it did, and Harry was awed, yet again, by the sight of the castle. He had always marveled at the fact that no matter how many times he had seen the castle, the grandeur of it always left him in awe of its beauty.

Once the boat ride was finished, and the little group was huddled in the antechamber to the great hall, Harry looked around to see where Dumbledore was. He assumed that Dumbledore must be one of the first years. Many of the children looked the way he and his companions did when they stood in this room.

There was a small boy standing next to Harry, looking around calmly. This boy was taller than most of the other boys in the room, and quite skinny. He had auburn hair and bright blue eyes. The boy, Harry assumed, must be Dumbledore at eleven years old.

There was another boy standing slightly aside from everyone. He was a small thin boy, and his skin had a slight green tinge to it. The other students seemed to be avoiding this boy, but Dumbledore walked straight up to him and stuck out his hand.

"Hello. I'm Albus Dumbledore." His voice was rather squeaky, and Harry tried not to laugh. The other boy stared at Dumbledore's outstretched hand.

"You probably don't want to do that," said the boy. "I have had Dragon pox," he said, pointing to his greenish tinged skin.

Dumbledore didn't lower his hand. The boy smiled and shook it. "I'm Elphias Doge."

"Glad to meet you Elphias," said Dumbledore who now stood next to Elphias, glaring defiantly at the other students who were glancing over at the pair. "Do you know what house you want to be in?" asked Dumbledore.

"I don't really mind," said the small boy timidly, "as long as it's not Slytherin."

"I agree," said Dumbledore.

Just then, another teacher opened the door. "You will now be sorted into your houses. Each house has its particular qualities, and must all be respected. Now, I want you to line up facing the staff table. Follow me." The woman walked out of the room and the rest of the first years followed, as did Harry.

The Great Hall suddenly went quiet as the first years walked in. Dumbledore and Doge stood on the end of the line. In front of them was a short-legged stool, on top of which was the Sorting Hat. The terrified first years stared at the hat. Harry and the rest of the Hall waited for the Hat to burst into song as it usually did. Suddenly the rip in the Hat opened and it burst into song.

Harry listened as the hat sang about each of the four houses, how Ravenclaw was wise and strong, and Hufflepuff so loyal and hard-working; how Gryffindor were brave and kind and Slytherin cunning and clever.*

When the song was over, the whole school, including Harry, cheered the Hat, who took an odd bow. Then the woman who had brought them into the Great Hall pulled out a roll of parchment.

"When I call you name, you are to sit on the stool so the hat can sort you. Alabaster, James." A small boy ran forward and sat on the stool. The woman placed the hat over his head. After a few seconds, the hat shouted its choice.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The table second from the right cheered and patted the boy on his back as he made his way over to the table.

After a few young boys and girls had been sorted, it was time for "Doge, Elphias." The greenish boy walked over to the stool and sat down. Almost immediately the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry cheered along with the rest of the Gryffindors as the stunned Doge made his way to join his house. Some of the Gryffindors avoided him as he approached, and ended up taking a seat near the end.

Next up was "Dumbledore, Albus." The tall boy made his way confidently to the stool. Harry heard some whispers among some of the other students. He only heard snippets of what was whispered.

"…must be related to that Muggle-killer," he heard someone say.

Just as the hat was placed over Dumbledore's head, he heard the voice of the Hat as though it was speaking in his own ears.

"_Ah, a pure blood, I see. Plenty of wit in you, and clever, yes, very clever. Perhaps Ravenclaw would suit you. I see cunningness and a thirst for power in you too. Maybe Slytherin would be a good idea. Gryffindor, you say? Well, I do see a fierce loyalty in you too. Well, if you are set on it, then it shall have to be… _GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry heard the last part ring out, and the Gryffindor table cheered. Dumbledore pulled off the hat and went to sit next to Doge. Both boys were grinning.

Harry sat at the table next to Dumbledore and Doge, and listened to them chatting away quietly to each other as the rest of the first years were sorted.

"I got dragon pox when my parents took me to see the dragons in Romania. It's gone now, but my skin is still green. That's why nobody wants to be near me," said Doge, sadly.

"Don't worry, Elphias. Nobody wants to talk to me either. You probably heard the whispers about my dad going to Azkaban." Doge nodded. " Well, you see, my baby sister Ariana, started showing signs of magic, and a group of Muggle boys attacked her because they wanted to see it again. They hurt her and now she can't control any magic. My dad was so angry he went after those boys. He didn't kill them, but he hurt them pretty bad." Dumbledore looked resigned. Doge nodded again, and patted Dumbledore on the back.

After the sorting, the headmaster stood up. Harry thought that this man looked very familiar.

"Welcome first years, to Hogwarts. After dinner, the prefects will take you to your dormitories. No magic in the corridors. Enjoy your meal." He sat down again, as food appeared on the table out of nowhere.

"That was rather abrupt," commented one of the other first years.

"Yeah, that's Professor Black. Nobody really likes him much," said another older student.

Black? Could this be Phineas Black, Sirius' relative?

Harry didn't have to endure watching everyone eating the delicious food for too long, because he felt himself being pulled out of the memory.

Harry was smiling when he got out of the memory this time. It had been nice to see Dumbledore's sorting.

He picked up the letter and opened it quickly.

_Harry_

_I know that you have had doubts about your sorting, and I wanted to show you mine. As you may have noticed, I too asked to be put in Gryffindor. The Hat had other ideas, but I was adamant. My father had been in Gryffindor, and I was proud to be his son, and I think the hat saw that. _

_This was also the day that I met my closest friend, Elphias Doge. We were good friends for many, many years, but we drifted for a while when I was dedicated to finding the Hallows with Grindlewald._

_You may have noticed that I was far more open with Elpias on first meeting than I have been with most people. You must remember that I had been shunned because of what my father did. It was common knowledge that he had hurt Muggles and went to Azkaban for it. As an eleven year old, all I wanted was a friend in this new and foreign place. Elphias didn't seem to care about my past, but I told him about it anyway, probably to earn his trust as a friend. He was the only person during the first few years at school who never judged me for something I never did. _

_I thought this would be a more pleasant memory to see after the one you have just seen._

_A.D._

**A/N: I apologize for the lack of a Sorting Hat Song. I am no poet/lyricist and I wasn't even going to try. It would have turned out badly. **

**The memory is an arbitrary one, but I wanted Harry to see that Dumbledore was not always as popular as he was in later years.**

**I hope this didn't disappoint. Please read and review.**


	5. Repercussions for the Marauders

Harry's stomach rumbled and he glanced outside the window. The sun was low on the horizon, the sky a multitude of colours. He checked his watch and knew that dinner would soon be served in the Great Hall. He decided that now was a good time to take a break from his task and go and eat.

Harry was very impressed with the renovations that had been done on the castle after the battle. The castle looked as it always had, no evidence remained of the aftermath of the fighting.

The enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall showed the last rays of the dying sun. Harry looked around for a place to sit. A few of the Gryffindors shifted up so Harry could sit between them. They looked immensely proud that Harry had chosen to sit with them. He knew that he was still considered a hero in the eyes of the public. He hated it but had learned to live with it. He always refused to be given special treatment.

Harry glanced up at the staff table and saw Hagrid grinning at him. Harry waved to him. There were a few teachers missing, Professor Snape being one of them. Harry felt a pang of guilt at the thought of Snape but brushed it aside quickly.

The food appeared and Harry tucked in, joining in the conversation with the other Gryffindors, despite not knowing some of them at all. He felt good sitting in the old hall, eating the delicious Hogwarts food, surrounded by friendly faces.

Following the meal, Harry returned to the headmistress' office. He wanted to view one more memory before retiring for the night in the room he had been given. He picked the next phial up in the row, and poured it into the pensieve.

Harry landed up in Hogwarts yet again, but this time Dumbledore was a lot older. They were in his office, and there was a boy pacing up and down in front of the Headmasters desk. Harry recognised him as being Severus Snape, and he was angry about something.

"But sir, they tried to kill me!" he said angrily.

"Severus, I'm sure their intentions were merely a practical joke, not an attempt on your life. But," he continued before Snape could interrupt him, "I do agree that it was a joke in bad taste, and it was dangerous to trick you into going to the Shrieking Shack when Remus was under the curse. I shall discipline them as I see fit. However, the twenty points off still stands. It was irresponsible of you to think that you could catch Mister Lupin."

Snape sat down angrily on the chair in front of the headmaster and folded his arms. "That group thinks they are infallible. They are arrogant bullies. Especially that Potter and Black. But they better watch out. I'll get them back. I know one of their biggest secrets." Snape had a malicious smile on his face, and he looked triumphant.

"Severus, I must implore you to not tell anyone of Remus Lupin's secret. He is innocent of this whole incident, having no control over his transformations." Severus looked outraged at this. "Severus, you have to keep this a secret." Severus looked defeated and Dumbledore softened. "Imagine that you had a curse you had no control over. If anyone revealed that secret, you would probably be shunned. Being a werewolf is hard enough as it is. Don't make it harder for poor Remus."

Snape stood abruptly and turned to leave. "They will never be forgiven, no matter what anyone says," he said before storming out of the office, slamming the door behind him. Dumbledore sighed.

Harry felt the tug of another memory and allowed it to wash over him. He was back in the Headmaster's office, this time there were three boys sitting in chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"Mister Potter, Mister Black, please explain yourselves," said Dumbledore sternly. A boy that was obviously his father sat up straighter in the chair.

"Sir, it was just a joke. If Snivellus – er, Snape – can't take a joke, then it's not our fault."

"He has no sense of humour anyway," added Sirius.

"A joke? Do you think that was funny, Mister Potter, Mister Black?" said Dumbledore darkly.

The two boys shifted uncomfortably in their seats under Dumbledore's glare.

"Uh, no sir," they said quietly. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise to me, Mister Potter. I expect the both of you to apologise to Mister Snape tomorrow."

James looked up, aghast. "But sir, I saved his life! He would have gone into the Shack had I not pulled him back!"

"Mister Potter, he would not have attempted to go into the Shack had you not tempted him. I expected better of you." He paused, then said, "Fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor for your foolish actions. Fifty points each." The two boys looked as though they were going to protest, but were silenced by Dumbledore's glare.

"As for you Mister Lupin," said Dumbledore, his voice softening as he turned to Remus. Remus looked utterly pale and ill. He had a few light scratches on his face. "I have spoken to Mister Snape, and he has sworn to keep your secret. You can rest assured that if it comes out, there will be serious consequences.

"Thank you Professor," croaked Remus hoarsely.

Dumbledore looked over the boys once more before dismissing them. James and Sirius stood up and left. Remus took his time standing. "Thank you Professor," said Remus before he walked slowly out of the room.

Dumbledore stood up and went to the window and gazed out pensively. Fawkes gave a gentle hoot, and Dumbledore turned around. "What else could I have done, Fawkes? Mister Lupin has no control over his transformations, and I cannot deny him an education. He has as much right as anyone else. As long as Horace continues to make the Wolfsbane Potion every month, Remus should be able to control his transformations." He sighed.

Harry felt the tug of the pensieve and allowed it to pull him out of the memory. Harry was annoyed after seeing his father being the arrogant bully Snape had always said he was. Harry knew that his father had not been perfect but he didn't like that fact being reinforced.

Harry opened the letter and read.

_Harry_

_I think you have always wondered what happened with your father and Severus Snape. I know that it was probably not very nice to see your father and godfather in a bad light, but I had to show you the truth. This was probably one of the main reasons that Severus hated your father as much as he did._

_I wanted you to know that your father did apologise to Severus, eventually. He changed his attitude after he began dating your mother. I don't think he ever forgave himself for his near fatal error, and Remus Lupin felt guilty about it for months._

_A.D._


	6. Defeating Grindelwald

**A/N: I feel I have to apologise now, at the start, for taking **_**SO**_** long to update this story. I have been extremely busy with University, and been in hospital a few weeks ago (to have my appendix out) and so I admit that I have neglected this story. I feel terribly guilty about that, and so I wrote this in one go, and stayed up until 3am to finish it. It is very much longer than my other chapters, to make up for my delay. I hope you continue to enjoy this story, as I still have a few good memories lined up. (Sorry for the long-ish AN)**

Harry went to bed after viewing that last memory involving his father. He somehow felt less than satisfied with the knowledge that his father and Sirius had nearly killed Snape. After viewing all those memories he felt drained of all his energy. He slipped out of the office quietly and hurried to the room he would be sleeping in that night. By his estimate, he would be able to complete his viewing of all Dumbledore's memories by the next night. He was glad, as all he wanted to do now was get home to Ginny. Harry slept fitfully that night.

The next morning, he woke early and dressed quickly. He wanted to try fit in another memory before breakfast. He spoke the password to the gargoyle outside the Headmistress's office and it shifted out of the way, grumbling about being woken rudely so early in the morning.

Harry was not entirely surprised to see a steaming cup of tea sitting on the table next to the Pensieve. The house elves were diligent as usual. He took the cup and stood by the window, looking out. From where he stood, Harry could see over the front lawns, all the way down to Hagrid's hut. He saw a flock of birds rising in the distance over the forest, disturbed, most likely, by Grawp, whom Harry was certain still lived in the forest.

Cup of tea finished, Harry opened the cupboard once more, picking up the next memory in the line. This one seemed different to Harry. The contents were silver like all the others, but were swirling a lot more violently, or so it seemed to Harry in any case. He poured the contents into the Pensieve, and slipped quickly in.

-xxx-

It seemed to Harry that he had landed up in the countryside. He was standing at a point half way down a hill. He could hear what sounded like gunfire and men shouting. The sky was a murky grey colour, and Harry could smell death in the air. He glanced behind him and saw a man in a uniform. The man had relatively long grey hair that was tied up at the nape of his neck. The man was pacing, his hands behind his back. As he turned, Harry was rather shocked to see that this man was, in fact, Albus Dumbledore himself. Harry thought he looked very different in a Muggle army uniform.

Dumbledore changed direction and climbed to the top of the hill, Harry following him. Harry stood on the top of the hill, dumbstruck by what he was seeing. Below them, not too far away, Harry could see two distinct armies attacking each other. He could see the trenches dug up, with men crouching inside them. Every now and then a small group of soldiers would attempt to move closer to the enemy lines, and the enemy would shoot at them, occasionally hitting true to their target. Harry felt absolutely nauseated by the sight of this and turned away from the sight. He couldn't help but be sick all over the grass.

Dumbledore never once showed any indication that he was aware of Harry's presence, and continued watching the battle below. He would occasionally glance at his watch, as though he were waiting for something. Harry sat on the top of the hill next to Dumbledore, but with his back facing the fighting. This brought back too many still-raw feelings about the last battle he had been in. He wondered why Dumbledore would be so callous as to show him this so soon after what had occurred, but then he remembered that Dumbledore had not been a part of that particular Battle, that Dumbledore had died before then.

After a long moment, Dumbledore checked his watch again. This time, instead of continuing to scrutinize the battle, he pulled out his wand and put a disillusionment spell on himself. Harry was stumped for a moment, before Dumbledore came into view again, albeit with a shimmer. Harry suddenly realised that he could still see Dumbledore because it was Dumbledore's memory of the event. Dumbledore made his way carefully down the side of the hill opposite the side that the battle was happening. He stopped half way down once more.

Harry heard a loud _BANG_ behind him and he spun around. He knew that that was the magical sound of a long-distance apparition. He was not surprised to see a wizard standing on the top of the hill. This wizard was not dressed in Muggle uniform, but instead he was wearing a dark green robe. The wizard surveyed the battle with a smug grin on his face. With a malevolent chuckle, he pulled out his wand – a wand that Harry recognised immediately to be the Elder Wand. Suddenly, from behind him, he heard Dumbledore speak.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Gellert," he said quietly, but loud enough to be heard. The wizard – an older Gellert Grindelwald – spun round, as did Harry. Dumbledore had lifted the charm on himself, and was advancing slowly up the hill towards Grindelwald, wand trained on him.

"Ah, Albus. Come to join the party, have you? Finally realised what's best for wizardkind, have you?" he said, cackling gleefully as he turned to the battle once more. Dumbledore was now level with him on the hilltop. Harry chose wisely not to get too near the pair, despite the fact that he could not be harmed in the memory.

"No, Gellert. I have come to stop you from causing any more harm to these Muggles," said Dumbledore calmly. Harry knew by the frozen tone that this calm was merely a mask. Grindelwald turned to Dumbledore again, contemplating him.

"You know, Albus, we were never actually chasing a fantasy, you and I. The Deathly Hallows are real." He watched Dumbledore, waiting for a reaction, but when he got none, he continued. "I discovered that the wand-maker Gregorovitch had in his possession a wand more powerful than any other in existence. I knew it was _the_ Elder Wand, so I took it." He looked at the wand in his hand fondly. "I am now the master of the most powerful wand in existence, Albus. Do you really want to challenge me now?" His tone was still light, but there was an evil glint in his eyes.

"You killed Arianna, you turned my brother on me, and now you are trying to enslave the Muggle and magical world. You think I am just going to stand by idly and watch as you ruin everything I hold dear to me? I trusted you once, and you betrayed me!" Dumbledore was starting to lose some of his feigned calmness.

"I know of your feelings towards me, my dear Albus. I know that you are too _weak_ to harm me. You _love_ too much, and you can never harm anyone, much less _me_." Grindelwald laughed condescendingly. In his arrogance, he turned away from Dumbledore to the battle below, raising his wand once more.

Harry wasn't sure which part of Grindelwald's taunt had set him off, but Dumbledore seemed to explode with fury. Harry had never seen this much pure rage in his old headmaster before. He had been sure that Dumbledore didn't have it in him to be this angry, but he supposed that this was forty six years worth of anger, resentment and guilt finally coming to a head. Harry watched as Dumbledore cast a silent spell at Grindelwald, who deflected it as though he were brushing away an annoying fly. He must have felt the fury behind the spell, however, because he turned to face Dumbledore once more.

"Tut, tut. You know you can't cast a good spell when you are feeling such strong emotion, Albus. I think it was you that taught me that, was it not?" Grindelwald laughed again, but this time did not turn away from Dumbledore. He seemed to be waiting for Dumbledore to cast again.

Harry was reminded somewhat of the night in the graveyard, the night that Voldemort returned. Voldemort had also laughed condescendingly at Harry, teasing and taunting him, waiting for him to make the next move.

Dumbledore, having realised the truth behind Grindelwald's words, took a deep breath and schooled his features to calm once more. Even Harry, standing a good few meters back, could see the fire in Dumbledore's eyes. Grindelwald obviously noticed it too. It was he who cast the next spell. It was Dumbledore's turn to flick it away as though it were nothing. Grindelwald cast a few more silent spells in quick succession, and Dumbledore evaded them all or deflected them. There was a brief pause, and then all hell seemed to break loose. Dumbledore and Grindelwald were now sending spells in each other's direction faster than Harry could keep up with.

Suddenly, a spell seemed to glance off his shoulder, opening a gash in his shoulder that began to bleed profusely. Dumbledore took advantage of that brief moment of weakness and cast two spells in quick succession.

"Expelliarmus! Stupefy!" The wand dropped from Grindelwald's hand, and at the same time he dropped to the ground, knocked out cold. Dumbledore picked up the wand that was now his, and quickly healed the gash in Grindelwald's arm. He then bound Grindelwald up tightly with ropes and grabbed his arm. Dumbledore vanished with a loud _BANG_, much as Grindlewald had done on his arrival. Harry remained for a moment, then the memory changed around him.

Dumbledore was standing on a dock, still gripping Grindlewald who was still unconscious and bound. Dumbledore summoned a boat which rose from the water, in a fashion that was eerily similar to the boat in the cave Harry and Dumbledore had visited. He climbed in, dragging Grindelwald with him. Harry jumped in too, not wanting to be left behind. The boat sailed over the rough sea of its own accord, obviously aiming for a pre-determined location. Harry watched Dumbledore as the man contemplated his captive. Harry was sure he saw a single tear fall down Dumbledore's cheek, but a sudden spray of sea water against the boat washed it away.

As the boat sailed through the mist, Harry could make out what seemed to be a giant cliff-face ahead of them. When they were almost upon the cliff-face, Harry noticed a small, very heavily guarded dock. When the boat bumped gently against this dock, Harry realised that this was not a natural cliff-face, but a prison. The words _FOR THE GREATER GOOD_ were etched into the stone above what seemed to be the entrance of the prison. He realised suddenly that this was not Azkaban, as he had first assumed, but Nurmengard. He wondered why Dumbledore was bringing Grindelwald here, but then he remembered that this had been the prison created by Grindelwald himself.

"This man is now a prisoner here. He is not your employer anymore. This man may never see the outside of these walls again. Do you understand me?" Dumbledore spoke to the guard standing at the dock. The guard stared dumbly at Dumbledore and the bound Grindlewald for a moment, then his face broke into a grin.

"I understand," said the guard in a very strong Germanic accent, nodding happily as he took the prisoner. "Thank you!"

Grindelwald was now waking, and for a moment, seemed to panic. Then he saw where he was, and saw Dumbledore standing quietly nearby.

"Ha! You think I will be kept prisoner in _my own prison_?" he spat at Dumbledore. He started laughing almost manically. "You are more of a fool than I thought you were, Albus!"

Dumbledore merely smiled, and the prison guard pointed his wand at his prisoner. "Silence!" yelled the guard, casting a silencing charm over Grindelwald. Harry almost laughed at the looked that crossed Grindelwald's face at the realisation that he had, in fact, lost. He tried shouting at Dumbledore, but nothing came out. His face began to turn red at the effort he made to both shout at Dumbledore, and resist the guard.

When he had vanished into the prison, Harry turned to see Dumbledore sigh and climb into the boat. Harry was about to jump in with him, when the familiar tug at his navel pulled him from the memory.

-xxx-

Harry's head was pounding when he landed in the office once more. He couldn't decide if it was from hunger, having emptied his already empty stomach on the grass, or if it was from what he had just seen. He decided that he would read the letter, then go down to breakfast. He opened the letter that had accompanied the memory, and read.

_Harry_

_This memory, as you may have noticed, was the day I defeated Gellert Grindelwald. It was a bittersweet day for me, the day I saved the magical world from an all-powerful dictator, but also the day I lost the one I had always loved. True, he had not been killed, but I realised that day that Gellert was not the man I had thought, no, hoped he would be. He was power hungry and determined to take over the world; much like Tom Riddle is (was, I hope, by the time you read this). _

_The confrontation occurred a few days before the end of World War II. The Second World War, initially a Muggle war, affected the wizarding world as well. We might live lives parallel to the Muggle world, but sometimes things happen that affect both. Gindlewald was the magical equivalent to Hitler at the time. In the same vein that Hitler tried to create the 'perfect race' for the 'good of mankind', so Grindelwald tried to create his own ideal world. His reasoning for this was that it was 'for the greater good'. That soon became his maxim, his explanation for his every action._

_I felt almost responsible for Grindelwald's rise to power, because I had known what his plan was, had helped him come up with it some forty six years before, and had not done anything to stop him. I felt compelled to stop him then, as things were at a crux in both the magical and Muggle world. I also had a personal reason: he had betrayed me, and had possibly killed my sister. I had heard of his whereabouts through certain connections I had and through rumours. I had heard he would be attempting to kill of many of the British soldiers as an experiment, and I went there to confront him. _

_I had heard he had in his possession the Elder wand, and to be honest, I feared for my life. I knew the power that wand possessed, and for a moment I was doubtful of my own strength in comparison. However, I had faith in my ability and myself, and in my power to love, something that I knew Grindelwald was not good at, and it was with this faith – and perhaps pure dumb luck – that I managed to overpower Grindelwald._

_I did not wish to boast with this memory, more, perhaps, show you that the power of faith and love generally will overcome any enemy, and also show you how correct that Muggle saying – "Power corrupts, but absolute power corrupts absolutely" – is. _

_A.D._


	7. The Temptation of Power

The temptation of power

After Harry had eaten a full breakfast and drank a cup of tea, his head was no longer pounding as it had been earlier. He had planned to go explore the castle to see the renovations and repairs done, but he also wanted to finish viewing all the memories. He would explore later, when he was done.

He was making his way up to the Headmistress' office, not paying very much attention to where he was going, when suddenly it felt as though he had been drenched in ice water. He gasped, shivering.

"Well don't mind me," came the voice of a very indignant-sounding Gryffindor ghost. Harry turned, apologising.

"Sir Nicholas, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there," said Harry. "I was miles away," he mumbled.

"Harry!" exclaimed Nearly-Headless Nick, the incident seemingly already forgotten. "How are you my dear boy?"

"I'm well thank you. How are you? Had any success with the Headless Hunt yet?" Harry didn't want to stand and talk to the ghost, but didn't want to be rude either.

"Alas, no success yet. They are still insisting that I have to have a _complete_ detachment of my head in order to qualify. I am beginning to give up on that," said the ghost rather sadly.

"Don't give up yet. You never know, they might just change their mind sometime."

"Perhaps," said Nick. "But what are you doing here Harry?" he asked, perking up.

"Well, I have one last... task from Dumbledore," he said vaguely. "Nothing dangerous, though," said Harry quickly, catching the look on the ghost's face. "If you'll excuse me, though, I have to get back to it."

"Of course, dear boy. It was nice seeing you again. Keep well." Nick doffed his head and floated away. Harry was always nauseated by that particular habit of the ghost.

He almost ran the rest of the way up to the office, not wanting to meet any other Hogwarts denizen, living or otherwise. He stopped in front of the gargoyle, pausing to catch his breath.

"You have to say the password. Just because you have been in and out here for the past day or two doesn't mean I'll give you automatic entrance every time, you know," said the gargoyle, snootily.

"I was catching my breath," Harry growled back before muttering the password. The gargoyle moved out of the way, choosing not to say anything further.

Back in the office, Harry was becoming more accustomed to the change of decoration that Professor McGonagall had chosen. The sword and hat were still in their same places, as were several of the spindly tables with odd instruments on them. Harry assumed McGonagall knew what these instruments did. The desk and throne-like chair were the same too, but Harry noticed a lot of new furniture too.

Deciding not to dwell on the changes, he picked up the next memory in line. He hoped dearly that this memory was not as violent and action-packed as the last one had been, but resigned himself to the fact that it could be just about anything. One thing his training had taught him very quickly was to be prepared for anything. He sighed, and poured the memory into the pensieve.

-xxx-

For a moment, Harry thought he hadn't gone anywhere. He was still in the large, circular office with portrait-lined walls. He quickly realised, however, that this was most definitely not the same room as he had just been in. Granted, it was the Head's office, but it was not that of Professor McGonagall. Nor was it, upon closer inspection, that of Dumbledore's either.

He looked around, finding himself alone in the room. After a moment, however, there was a gentle knock on the door. A tall, very frail looking wizard was sitting in his chair when Harry turned back to the Headmaster's desk. Harry wondered for a moment where he had appeared from, but figured he had been in his private chambers.

"Enter," said the wizard, and Dumbledore came in. "Ah Albus, you got my message then?"

"I did indeed, Headmaster." Dumbledore sat in a chair in front of the desk, something Harry thought was very out of place. Harry stood to the side to observe the conversation between the two men.

"Would you like a drink?" asked the Headmaster, standing up and approaching a cabinet near his desk.

"Just a small Firewhiskey, if you don't mind." The Headmaster poured out two tumblers of Firewhiskey and put the bottle away. Dumbledore – and Harry – waited patiently for the man to speak.

"Albus," he said, passing Dumbledore the drink. "I have been thinking a lot lately. I feel as though there are other things, things outside of these walls that I would like to pursue. I don't think I have much longer to live, Albus, and I want to travel the world." The Headmaster sipped his drink. Dumbledore didn't move.

"So what you are telling me, Armando," said Dumbledore, dropping the formalities, "is that you are resigning?"

"Precisely. And you, being my Deputy, will take over my place. Albus, I had considered this years ago, when that incident occurred with Miss Myrtle. However, I was convinced by you to remain. But now is the time that I should step down. I think you will do a splendid job as headmaster. You are respected enough as it is. This will merely be a step up." Professor Dippet said, almost casually, sipping his drink once more. Dumbledore had yet to touch his.

Dumbledore was silent for a long moment, seemingly considering this proposal. He was staring at his drink pensively. "Armando, surely there is another. Is there no one else that is suited for the job?"

"My dear Albus, you are one of the most respected wizards in recent history thanks to your defeat of Grindelwald. You have been offered the post of Minister already. Why you refused that, I don't understand, but you are the best choice for this job. I don't think I could trust anyone else to take care of this beloved school and those under its roof as much as I do you." Dippet smiled jovially, Dumbledore did not seem to share the feeling.

Dumbledore stood up, drink still in hand, and went over to one of the windows that overlooked the grounds. He said nothing for a long while. Eventually, he downed his drink in one shot and turned once more to face Dippet.

"Alright. I'll do it. I accept your proposition. I suppose I should have thought about it before becoming deputy."

"Why do you seem so opposed to doing this, Albus? Do you feel as though you could not care for this school?" asked Dippet.

"I care more for this school than you think, Armando. I just don't want to see it fail under me..." Dumbledore said quietly. Dippet merely laughed.

"Ah, Albus. I somehow doubt that this school will do anything else but thrive under your care. Now, another drink?" he asked, still smiling. Albus nodded, resigned.

Harry felt the tug of another memory, and the scenery dissolved around him.

This time, when the memory reformed around him, Harry found that he was in the great hall. One look at the ceiling quickly told Harry it was dinner. The Gryffindor banners were displayed all around the Hall, and the students at one table were cheering.

"Congratulations, Gryffindors," said Professor Dippet standing at his place where Harry was used to seeing Dumbledore. Harry saw that Dumbledore was instead sitting at the place next to the Headmasters seat, where McGonagall normally sat.

"Now, I have an announcement to make before we retire for the evening." Dippet paused, looking around at the students looking up at him. "I have served this school as Headmaster for a good number of years. After much thought, I have decided that it is my time to step down from my position." He paused again to wait for the students who had all suddenly begun murmuring. "This means," he said loudly, and the students quietened. "This means that as from the start of next term in September, Professor Dumbledore will be taking my place as Headmaster."

The students were quiet for a moment, but suddenly all the students at the Gryffindor table began cheering loudly, clapping and getting to their feet. The rest of the students quickly followed suit, and soon, the whole school including staff were cheering for Dumbledore. Harry watched as he smiled jovially and nodded to the teachers who were patting him on the back.

"And now, it is time for me to bid you my final farewell. Goodnight, my dear students, and goodbye." All the students stood and began filing out of the hall, chattering excitedly. Dippet sat down and turned to speak with a few of the teachers who were leaning over to talk to him. Harry saw Dumbledore drain his goblet. He seemed to put on a smile as the other teachers came over to congratulate him. He wondered why Dumbledore was so reluctant to take over this job.

The scene faded once more, and when it reformed, he was once more in the Headmasters office.

The office was once more familiar to him. This was the office as it had been under Dumbledore. The man in question was sitting on a chair by the fire. The chair opposite him was occupied by Professor McGonagall, and they were playing a game of chess. The two of them seemed to be drinking Firewhiskey. McGonagall looked to Harry to be in her early twenties.

"But I don't understand, Albus. This is an honourable position. Why do you keep turning it down? This is what, your fourth offer? Think of the power you could have..." McGonagall was saying.

"That is exactly it, my dear Minerva. I don't think I would be able to be a successful Minister. I don't care for that much power. Is it not enough that I am glorified as a hero?" said Dumbledore, sighing.

"You are glorified because you saved us from Grindelwald. I can quite easily see why you are wanted as Minister."

"Just because I defeated Grindelwald, does not mean I am fit to be head of Magical Britain. Those two things are entirely different. One has nothing to do with the other," argued Dumbledore.

"But Albus, people look up to you. People respect you. Not many would have had the guts, never mind the power, to stand up to that madman, and yet you did, alone, and defeated him."

"He too was alone. I never attempted to take him down to earn fame and glory. I never wanted that. If I could have lived the rest of my life as an ordinary wizard, I would have been happy."

"That is nonsense and you know it, Albus," said McGonagall firmly. "You like where you are. I think that you would have been restless had you gone into a normal job or remained an ordinary wizard, as you put it."

"You are probably right, Minerva. But what's done is done, and the past cannot be changed, unfortunately," he sighed. Minerva smiled. "I still am not entirely fond of the glorification and adulation. I suppose my consolation is that I did get my name on a Chocolate Frog Card." He smiled wryly.

"There is that I suppose," agreed McGonagall. Harry had not missed the turn of conversation away from the offer of Minister, but McGonagall seemed to be distracted by the drink and the game. "Checkmate," she said after a moment. Dumbledore knocked his king over, smiled, and poured her another drink. Harry felt the tug of the memory ending, and found himself once more in McGonagall's office.

-xxx-

Harry was slightly confused by the memories he had just seen. It didn't make sense to him entirely. He pulled open the letter and read.

_Harry_

_These memories may confuse you at first. Let me explain. The common element in all of these memories is power and prestige. Following my defeat of Grindelwald some years before, I was heralded as a hero, the saviour of the magical community at large – much as you were when you inadvertently defeated Voldemort all those years ago. _

_At first I loved all the fame and recognition I was receiving. After all, that was what I had been searching for when I began making plans with Grindelwald. That was the original reason for pursuing the Hallows. The 'Master of Death' would have unimaginable fame and power. I think that desire came from many years of being bullied and taunted for being my father's son, and wanting recognition and respect for who _I _was and for something I did, rather than my father's infamy. _

_But I soon realised that the power would become an addiction. I did, after all, wield the most powerful wand known to wizard-kind. I had to keep myself in check. I knew that accepting positions of power could easily corrupt me once more, and so I was reluctant to accept the position as Headmaster. I didn't want to be responsible for all these people. I didn't want to be a negative influence over these young minds. But how could I tell that to Professor Dippet, to refuse him on the grounds that I didn't want the power to go to my head. _

_That kind of power has always been a temptation to me, my greatest weakness. I had to refuse. I had been tempted all those years ago with Grindelwald, and I didn't dare think of accepting again. I was selfish, and I didn't always consider the consequences of my actions, and it was that which I feared the most. I never revealed my weakness to people, lest they judge me. So I remained here, doing as little damage as I could to those I cared about. _

_I do hope that you find it in your heart not to judge me too harshly Harry._

_A.D._

Harry remembered during the war when he had been struck down by the Killing Curse and had found himself in Limbo with Dumbledore. The old man had told him that power had been his greatest weakness, his greatest temptation. Harry had never really understood it until he had Dumbledore's life to compare it to. Now he understood why Dumbledore refused the offer of Minister several times. He didn't trust himself to bear the responsibility selflessly. Harry still thought, despite all he had seen, that Dumbledore would have been a good Minister for Magic.

**A/N: My apologies for delay on this chapter. I had planned for it to be up much earlier, but I had exams. Now that it is my holiday, I plan to finish this story. I also have a plan for another story which I hope to start getting up soon. I solemnly swear my chapters will be up in good time. **

**Please read and review (and perhaps send me a PM if you have any suggestions for another memory you'd like to see)**


	8. Of Mirrors and Stones

Of Mirrors and Stones

Harry looked out of the window the Dumbledore had been looking out of in the memory. He could see over the Black Lake to the mountains in the distance. It was a beautiful view, so peaceful, and Harry felt that he could stand there and look out forever. The sun was high in the sky now, and he knew it must be around ten in the morning. The grounds below looked very inviting, and Harry still wanted to go sit outside by the lake, but he decided to view one more memory before taking a break. He returned to the Pensieve and emptied another phial of the silver memories into it.

-xxx-

Dumbledore's office reformed around Harry once more. He didn't even glance around to take in the office. By now he was almost as familiar with this scene as his own bedroom.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, writing something on Parchment. Fawkes sat quietly on his perch next to Dumbledore. Harry sat on the chair in front of the Headmaster's desk that he usually occupied. He allowed himself for just a moment to feel that this was real and that nothing of the last few years had occurred.

Just then an owl landed on the windowsill and hooted softly at Dumbledore. He looked up and the owl flew in and landed on his desk. The large grey owl stuck out its leg and allowed Dumbledore to take the letter. Dumbledore gave the owl a treat and read the letter. Harry noticed the owl didn't fly away immediately, so it had to have been waiting for a reply. Dumbledore stroked the owl absent-mindedly as he read. Harry went round to read the letter over his shoulder.

_Albus,_

_How are you my dear friend? Well, I hope. I heard the other day that your predecessor Armando Dippet was still alive and well. I was rather surprised. Perhaps he is making an attempt to outlive Perenelle and me..._

_I have been hearing rumours of late, Albus, that someone has been trying to get hold of my stone. Now, while I am not a selfish man, I am well aware of the consequences of the stone falling into the wrong hands, as I am sure, are you. My stone is currently locked securely away in a Gringotts high security vault. However, I do not entirely trust those goblins. I have heard of occasions where they get sticky fingers, or they fall under the Imperius curse. _

_I must ask you a favour at this time, Albus. I need the stone to be removed from Gringotts, and the only other place I could think of as being secure enough to protect it is at Hogwarts itself. It would mean a lot if you would accept this request and keep the stone under your guard for the time being, at least until these rumours pass._

_If you accept, I shall send a letter to Gringotts, transferring guardianship to you. _

_Kind regards,_

_Nicholas Flamel_

Albus looked up at Fawkes thoughtfully. "What do you think my dear?" he asked his bird. Fawkes eyed him and hooted softly. Harry could have sworn he saw the bird nod slightly. "You are right. We don't want that stone falling into the wrong hands." Seemingly satisfied, Dumbledore pulled out a sheet of parchment and quill and began writing.

_My dear Nicholas_

_I am indeed well. I too have heard such rumours, but as I have not been in contact with Armando Dippet for a long time, I can neither deny nor confirm them._

_As for your request, I will indeed take over guardianship of the stone. I agree with you, the stone cannot fall into the wrong hands, especially with the rumours that Tom Riddle has not vanished entirely, rumours I would have to agree with. I will retrieve the stone as soon as possible and secure it here at Hogwarts. I will ensure only those I know I can trust will be involved in its security._

_Send my regards to Perenelle,_

_Albus _

Dumbledore reread the letter and attached it to the leg of the waiting owl which then took off. Whatever work Dumbledore had been doing before the arrival of the owl lay forgotten on the desk as he pulled out another clean sheet of parchment and began devising a measure of security for the stone.

The memory changed around Harry. Dumbledore was now walking along a corridor alone. It seemed to be the middle of the night, but Dumbledore obviously knew where he was going. Harry was not sure where in the castle they were. The two of them rounded a corner, and Harry knew at once where they were. Dumbledore paused at the tapestry showing Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance the ballet, turned on his heel and paced up and down in front of the blank space of wall. Harry waited for the Room of Requirement to appear, curious to see what the Room would reveal this time.

A door appeared, and Dumbledore went in, Harry behind him. He recognised this room instantly. This was the room where the Diadem had been hidden, as well as Snape's textbook. This was the room that Crabbe had set alight with his uncontrolled Fiendfyre and had inadvertently killed himself. Harry shivered with the memory.

Dumbledore followed a path through the things piled up around them. Dumbledore seemed to know exactly where he was headed. Harry followed him until he stopped in front of a large flat something leaning against a cabinet. It was covered by a sheet of velvet cloth. Dumbledore pulled the cloth off to reveal a mirror. It took Harry a moment to realise that this was in fact the Mirror of Erised. Dumbledore stood in front of the mirror for a moment, staring at himself. Harry moved behind him to see what Dumbledore was looking at.

In the reflection, Harry saw Dumbledore as he had been as a teenage boy. Standing next to him was his brother, Aberforth, also a teenager. On Dumbledore's other side stood Ariana Dumbledore. She looked to Harry to be a happy, healthy young woman, unlike the frail frightened girl she had been. Behind Dumbledore and his siblings stood a tall man and woman. Harry recognised the woman as being Kendra Dumbledore, but she had been killed the last time Harry had seen her. The man, Harry assumed, was Percival Dumbledore. Percival had his hand around his wife's waist and his hand on his daughter's shoulder. All of the Dumbledore's looked happy, all were smiling. As they watched, Aberforth put his arm around Albus' shoulder.

Harry had figured that Dumbledore would see his family in the mirror, but to actually see it made Harry realise that Dumbledore had never forgiven himself for the breakup of his family. Dumbledore obviously wanted nothing more than to see his family together again as a unit, smiling as though nothing had ever gone wrong in his life.

Albus swiped away a stray tear that fell down his cheek. He pulled out his wand and cast a spell and the mirror floated gently away from the ground. Harry followed Dumbledore as he brought the mirror out of the room and down the corridor. Nobody disturbed them as they walked down flights of stairs and through doors to the third floor. Harry recognised the suit of armour that had marked the door to an unused classroom. Dumbledore set the mirror down gently, but did not stand in front of the mirror and gaze at his family. Harry knew that if Dumbledore had, he would not have been able to tear himself away, much like Harry had done.

Harry had just thought that when he felt the memory change. He thought for a moment that nothing had happened as he was still in the same room. He glanced around and saw Dumbledore sitting on a desk against the opposite wall to the mirror. He seemed to be waiting for something.

Suddenly, the door of the classroom opened and shut, seemingly of its own accord. Out of thin air appeared himself. Harry was surprised. He walked around the younger version of himself as memory-Harry sank down in front of the mirror. Harry remembered what he had seen in the mirror. It was something he was likely never to forget. It was the only time he had seen his entire family.

Harry – both of them – jumped when Dumbledore spoke. "So – back again, Harry?" Memory-Harry spun around to see Dumbledore sitting on the desk.

"I – I didn't see you, sir," stuttered memory-Harry. Real-Harry was astounded to hear just how squeaky his voice had been at eleven years old.

"Strange how short-sighted being invisible can make you." Dumbledore was smiling at memory-Harry. "So," said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor next to memory-Harry, "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"I didn't know it was called that, sir."

"But I expect you've realised by now what it does?"

Real-Harry stood behind Dumbledore, listening to the conversation. He found it disconcerting to see himself sitting there, talking to Dumbledore. He had not realised just how small he had been when he was eleven.

While Dumbledore and memory-Harry were speaking, real-Harry was looking at the inscription at the top of the mirror. _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._ It dawned on him only then that the inscription was on a _mirror_. He thought to read it backwards, and when he did, it made all the sense in the world. _I show not your face but your hearts desire._ Harry smiled.

Harry thought that Dumbledore sounded wistful as he was explaining to memory-Harry that men can go mad staring at the mirror.

"The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you _do_ ever run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that." Harry thought that that particular piece of wisdom to be so very true, especially considering all that he had experienced since that evening. "Now, why don't you put that admirable Cloak back on and get off back to bed?" said Dumbledore gently.

Both memory-Harry and Dumbledore stood up.

"Sir – Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?" asked memory-Harry.

"Obviously, you've just done so," said Dumbledore. Real-Harry laughed. Dumbledore's wit was sharp as ever. "You may ask me one more thing, however."

"What do you see when you look in the Mirror?" Real-Harry saw as Dumbledore glanced into the Mirror. Harry could see Dumbledore's family reflected back, happy and smiling.

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woollen socks. One can never have enough socks." Dumbledore smiled. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books." Memory-Harry nodded, looking confused, and donned the cloak once more. Harry watched as the classroom door opened and shut. Dumbledore turned back to the Mirror and sank once more to the floor in front of it. Harry guessed that he wanted to treat himself to just one more night with a family that is whole and together.

The memory changed once more. Dumbledore was in his office, and it was obvious that the letter Dumbledore was reading had just arrived.

"Fawkes, we are needed urgently at the Ministry." Dumbledore stood and the phoenix flew over to him at once. As soon as Dumbledore touched the bird, there was a loud BANG and both the bird and its master vanished. Harry vanished along with them and the scene reformed around them.

Harry recognised the Ministry of Magic atrium with its tall statue of the magical beings. Dumbledore was already hurrying along the atrium when Harry got there. Dumbledore went to a desk near the wizard that usually weighed the wands of visitors. A small sign on the desk read _Minister of Magic_ _– Enquiries. _

"I received an urgent letter from the Minister. Has he left any message with you for me?" asked Dumbledore.

The witch did not look like there was anything urgent happening at the moment. "Hang on," she drawled, "I just need to check." She picked up a small pile of notes and paged through them with no sense of urgency. "I don't see anything here for you. Take a seat and I'll ask the Minister for you," she said with not much expression.

Dumbledore turned on his heel and began marching towards the elevators. Suddenly he froze. Harry managed to catch the look of realisation before he called for Fawkes once more. Again, Dumbledore touched the bird and they vanished.

This time, Dumbledore had apperated to the lawn in front of the castle. Harry followed Dumbledore as he hurried inside. In the Entrance Hall, Dumbledore was met by Ron and Hermione. They were filthy and looked bedraggled. Ron had a bruise on the side of his head where the queen had hit him.

"Professor," said Hermione breathlessly. There was a look of panic in her eyes.

"Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?" said Dumbledore quickly. Hermione nodded and Dumbledore took off in a sprint. Harry was glad that he was so fit, or he wouldn't have kept up. They went through the door to the third floor corridor and Dumbledore paused at the door to the room Fluffy was in. The harp was still lying on the floor and Dumbledore quickly bewitched to continue playing. Once the dog was asleep, Dumbledore slipped through the trapdoor below the dog's feet.

As Dumbledore landed on the plants below, he cast a flame and the plant didn't touch him. He scrambled off of it and Harry was untouched by the plant. They hurried off down the passage to where Harry knew the keys would be flying around. Dumbledore pushed open the door and went in.

Dumbledore raised his wand above his head. "_FINITE INCANTATEM!_" he cried. Harry didn't think that the spell would have worked, but then this was Dumbledore. The keys all dropped like stones to the floor, the charm on them cancelled. Dumbledore stalked around for a moment, looking for the right key. He found it quickly and unlocked the next door.

The dark room light up to reveal the giant chess board. Harry was surprised to see that the pieces were whole once more after the game he, Ron and Hermione had just played, but then he remembered that the chess pieces do repair themselves after every game. "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. I command you to let me through," said Dumbledore loudly. The chess pieces all shifted to the side and bowed to him as he passed.

Harry could smell the troll as soon as they went into the next room. The troll was still lying on the floor, out cold and Dumbledore paid it no heed, merely walking straight past it. Harry thought that Dumbledore would have a problem in the next room with the potions, but nothing happened. Instead he strode straight through into the next room.

Harry was stunned by what he saw next. Memory-Harry, the eleven year-old boy, had Quirrell by the arm and was hanging on tight. There was smoke coming from Quirrell's arm and the man was shrieking in pain. Real-Harry could hear Voldemort's cries of "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!"

Real-Harry saw the anguish on Dumbledore's face for the brief moment it was there, before it turned to rage. "Harry!" he cried. "Harry!" Real-Harry watched as memory-Harry sank to the floor, releasing his grip as he passed out. Dumbledore darted forward with a swiftness Harry didn't think the man could achieve at his age and caught memory-Harry before he hit the floor. Dumbledore and real-Harry watched as Quirrell dropped to his knees, still screaming in agony.

"YOU USELESS CREATURE!" bellowed Voldemort. Suddenly, Quirrell went silent, and his face went blank. Something rose from the back of Quirrell like smoke and vanished. Harry watched the life leave Quirrell's eyes, and he crumpled over in a heap and didn't move. Harry almost vomited for the second time that day, but controlled himself. He saw Dumbledore stand and scoop the lifeless body of memory-Harry into his arms as though he weighed nothing at all.

Harry felt the tug of the end of the memory and was relieved that memory was over.

-xxx-

Harry sank into the comfortable chair in front of the desk and put his head in his hands. He breathed deeply, trying to settle his stomach. He had not seen Quirrell's death and had not wanted to. Voldemort had just used Quirrell as a vessel in which he could both exist in a stable body and have access to the school without suspicion. Nobody had suspected Quirrell wearing the turban, because wizards always wore strange outfits.

Harry picked up the letter that went with the memory and read.

_Harry_

_These few memories were during your first year at school. As you well know, I was a good friend of Nicholas Flamel and his wife Perenelle, and I had worked with him for a few months on his alchemy theories. He had escaped the United Kingdom during Voldemort's first rise to power, so as to avoid having his stone being stolen. He was not a selfish man, but he was a very wise one, and he knew that a stone like that, falling into Tom Riddle's hands would have disastrous consequences. _

_Once he returned to Britain, he hid the stone in a vault at Gringotts. But the rumours were that Tom Riddle was not dead, merely biding his time, and Nicholas wanted the stone safe. He would have left it here until Voldemort was vanquished once more had Voldemort not gone for the stone himself right here in the castle. As you know, Nicholas destroyed the stone, realising that it was not worth keeping it. He and Perenelle died peacefully and happily a few weeks after that. _

_Ah yes, The Mirror of Erised. I had known about that special mirror for almost as long as I had been at Hogwarts. When I discovered the mirror as a boy, I only saw my father standing next to me, and my sister healthy. I knew that it was dangerous to keep returning to the mirror, so I put that cloth over it and didn't return again for years._

_I had placed wards around the Mirror in that classroom to alert me if it was discovered. It told me immediately when you had found it and I went there at once. I saw you there, staring at yourself, and I realised you were seeing your family. I couldn't take that away from you just then – you had not known your family your whole life. I suspected you would return the following night, and so I waited under the disillusionment charm. I was right, you did return for two more nights. I realised that you would become addicted to that vision you saw, and I had to stop you before you lost control._

_Finally, I decided to show you the events of the night Voldemort tried to get the stone. I had become suspicious of Quirrell ever since he had returned from his travels. His entire disposition had changed. Granted, he was a nervous wreck, but I consider myself to be an excellent judge of character, and I could sense his hidden arrogance and power. There were a few incidences that caused me to suspect him further – incidences you put down to being that of Severus Snape's doing. However, as I am sure you know by now, I trusted Severus entirely. _

_That night I had received a letter from Fudge requesting my urgent assistance. He was not specific, and when that witch did not seem to know what was so urgent or didn't seem to care, I realised I had been tricked. It was then that I realised the full truth of the situation and returned as fast as I could, hoping you had not gone after him. When I saw Miss Granger and Mister Weasley in the Entrance Hall, I knew I had hoped in vain. When I got to you eventually, and I saw you fall, I feared that you had died. The piece of Voldemort's soul that had attached itself to Quirrell fled his body out of fear. Quirrell, who had become so used to that parasitic piece of soul that when it left him, he could not live without it. I suspect that Voldemort took some of Quirrell's soul with him to strengthen himself._

_Thankfully, you survived another day to become our hero several times over._

_A.D._

**A/N: I received several requests for a memory that involved Harry himself. The first thing that came into my mind was this. The Mirror had always been seen from Harry's POV and I wanted to show what Dumbledore saw. Also, Harry didn't know what had happened to land him in the hospital wing that night. I always wondered what happened with Dumbledore, so there it is.**

**Please read and review :)**


	9. The Order Begins

The Order Begins

Harry checked his watch. It was only eleven o'clock in the morning. It was still another hour at least until lunch. He looked in the cabinet. There were only four more memories left for him to view. He decided that he'd view one more now before lunch, and then view two more before dinner and the last one after dinner. He was feeling a bit exhausted now and just wanted to get it over with.

He picked up the next phial and poured it into the pensieve. He didn't waste any time diving head first into the memory this time.

-XXX-

Dumbledore's office reformed around Harry quickly this time. Harry figured that because he had been headmaster for so long, a lot had happened here in this office, and he no longer paid much attention to the actual office. Professor McGonagall was there talking to Dumbledore.

"Albus, something needs to be done," she was saying to him. She was sitting in the chair opposite Dumbledore by the fireplace and she was leaning forward, as if she was trying to make her point come across more strongly. "You-Know-Who has returned from wherever it is he was and he is wreaking havoc. There have been innumerable deaths of both Muggles and Wizards alike. We simply cannot stand by and allow it to happen. The Ministry alone is too weak to handle this. Besides, they don't have their entire focus on You-Know-Who."

Dumbledore was sitting back in his chair, looking into the fire pensively. "I agree Minerva," said Dumbledore when McGonagall had finished her impassioned speech. "Tom is gaining power too quickly. He is using fear as his method of control. The public fear him, the Ministry fears him, even his own followers fear him. I also agree that the Ministry cannot put all of its focus on this task of fighting back otherwise it would neglect other departments." He paused. "I have been thinking for a while now," he said slowly, "of starting a group where it's sole purpose is fighting back." McGonagall's face lit up.

"Go on..." she encouraged, nodding eagerly.

"We could get some of the most talented, loyal and brave witches and wizards together, those willing to risk their lives for this fight, and together we could go after Tom and his followers."

"That is exactly what I was talking about. that is exactly the kind of thing I had in mind. Do you have an idea of who we could recruit to join?" asked McGonagall.

"Well I know I would get support from Lily Evans and James Potter, and James' friends Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Alice and Frank Longbottom have huge potential. They are very talented. Hagrid without a doubt. These are just names I can pull of the top of my head who I am certain would want to be a part of this group, but I am sure there would be others." Albus sighed. "I will get in contact with them all in the next few days."

McGonagall smiled. "Do you know what we will be called?" she asked.

"That is one particular detail I have not thought about. However, what about... The Order..." he paused, looking around. He looked over to Fawkes sitting quietly on his perch in the corner. "Order of the Phoenix," he said, chuckling. "I think that would be quite fitting, don't you?" he asked.

"That is an excellent name, Albus. Phoenixes are resilient, strong, powerful, extremely magical, and generally a force for good. We can be like a phoenix, rising up out of the ashes of death and destruction to combat the darkness and restore life. Very fitting indeed," she said, and they both chuckled.

The memory faded around Harry, the sound of the chuckles being the last to fade. The memory reformed around him again quite quickly.

Harry was now in a large room that wasn't familiar to him. There was a large crowd of people in the room, sitting on chairs or lounging on poufs or standing. He looked into the faces of those around him. He saw Mad-Eye Moody standing near him looking more whole than Harry had ever seen him. Moody was speaking quietly to Abe Dumbledore.

Harry also recognised Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance and Sturgis Podmore from the Advance Guard that took Harry from Privet drive to Grimmauld Place in the summer before his fifth year. There was a young couple mingling with the others, chatiing and laughing. Harry noticed that he had his arm around her. When they looked in Harry's general direction, his heart sank. This was Frank and Alice Longbottom, Neville's parents.

Someone laughed loudly, and Harry turned. There, in a small group sitting together in a circle, was Peter Pettigrew, Sirius, Remus, James and Lily. Harry quickly made his way over there and stood near his parents. They looked to be about his age, if not a bit younger. Sirius was the one who had been laughing loudly, obviously at something James had said. Lily looked disapproving, but kept her hand in James' anyway.

From the front of the room harry heard someone clearing their throat. Harry turned, as did most of the people in the room.

"Welcome everyone," said Albus Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall had joined the rest of the group and sat watching Dumbledore. "Now I am sure you are all wondering why I have gathered you here today." There was a slight murmur from the group. "I am sure you are all aware that Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Voldemort," there was another murmur from the group at the mention of Voldemort, "has returned from wherever it was that he had travelled to. He is now more active and more violent than ever before. The Ministry has not been successful at their attempts at bringing him and his followers to justice. I am not insulting the Ministry's ability. No, I merely think that the Ministry could do with some help." He paused, looking around into the faces of everyone there.

"I have asked each one of you here today because it is time we stood up and did something for ourselves. We need to be united as a force against Voldemort. If you are willing to risk your life for the protection and defence of both Wizards and Muggles alike, then join me, and together we can end this tyrannical reign." Dumbledore ended his impassioned speech and everyone sitting in that room started clapping and cheering. Harry, even though he was not part of the crowd per se, could feel his blood pumping at caught himself cheering along with the crowd too.

Harry stood by his parents and their friends as they went up to the table and signed their names.

"Hell, James. Fresh out of school and already they are calling upon us to defend the magical world. We must be good," laughed Sirius. James and Peter laughed too, but Remus didn't find it as amusing. Once people had signed their names they left, some hurrying away, some taking their time, chatting and joking with friends. Eventually, Harry's parents left, followed by Peter Pettigrew. Sirius and Remus hung back. Harry noticed Dumbledore standing near them, staring out into the distance. Harry knew Dumbledore was listening in to the conversation.

"Hey, Moony, you alright mate?" asked Sirius.

Remus had his hands shoved in his pockets. Now that Harry looked closer, he noticed that Remus was looking particularly pale. He had an angry red scar across his face. Harry remembered that scar.

"Yeah Padfoot, I'm alright. I just had a bad night is all," said Remus quietly. Sirius grabbed his arm and looked into his face.

"What happened?"

"I didn't quite make it to the Shack on time. I transformed in the forest. The centaurs weren't happy about that at all apparently," he said, pointing to the fresh scar on his face.

"Ah, well. I bet you fought them off bravely mate," said Sirius, slapping Remus on the shoulder. He slung his arm around Remus' shoulders and pulled him out. "Let's go grab a Butterbeer at the Hogs Head."

Remus twisted to look back at Dumbledore. Harry caught the look that passed between them and the slight nod from Dumbledore indicating he had heard. Remus visibly relaxed as he allowed Sirius to pull him out of the room.

Dumbledore turned back to McGonagall. "Well, I think that went well," said Dumbledore jovially.

"It did indeed Albus. I think we have a lot more support than what I initially thought we would get. The Longbottoms looked particularly happy tonight," she said.

"I should hope so, they got married a few days ago," smiled Dumbledore.

McGonagall sighed. "Fresh out of school and they are already getting married. I suppose that's what will happen with the threat of war looming over everyone. Makes you do irrational things sometimes. Well, as long as they are happy together, that's the main thing."

The scene around him faded as Dumbledore and Minerva were walking out of the room.

-XXX-

Harry had liked this memory in particular. He had seen his parents, together and happy with Sirius and Remus when they were still young and relatively unburdened. He had never seen just how happy his parents had been together, not when he thought about it really. And to see Neville's parents healthy and happy together had been wonderful. He thought that he would have to show Neville this memory sometime. He opened the accompanying letter and read:

_Harry_

_As you probably know from our sessions exploring the memories about Tom in the pensieve, he left the country for a while, and returned early in 1978. On his return he was more ruthless and violent than ever before. He was attacking Muggles and Muggleborns, even half-bloods._

_I had been thinking for weeks before Minerva came to speak to me that something needed to be done about it. I had felt that the Ministry, having many things to focus on, would not be able to put their whole attention on this matter. I selected the strongest, most talented, most loyal people to be a part of this group. I was right. We did become a force for good, eventually gaining a victory the night Voldemort tried to kill you. I hope we will be victorious once more._

_I chose this memory in particular because I wanted to give you an opportunity to see your parents together and happy with their friends, before all the lies, secrets and betrayal tore them apart._

_A.D_


	10. Great Loss, Greater Gain

**Great Loss, Greater Gain**

Harry had been subdued during lunch, and the other students that had been sitting with him had been throwing him curious glances. Harry just couldn't tear his mind away from the images of his parents and Sirius and Remus and Pettigrew all happy and joking despite the circumstances. He had seen his parents before, sure, but to see them like this, his own age, alive and well and happy, before they had the weight of the war to carry on their shoulders, before they lost everything they held dear to them was a lot harder than Harry had ever imagined it to be.

There were three vials of the memories left. Only two had a letter. He picked up the next vial in order, and placed it on the desk. He stared at it, long and hard, wondering what kind of memory it held. Was it a happy memory? Or was it sad, as most of the other memories had been. Harry didn't want to dwell on it, so he carefully poured the silvery liquid into the Pensieve and slipped in.

-XXX-

They were in an unfamiliar room and it was dark. Harry wondered where they were, or if Dumbledore was even in the room. He stood patiently, until a flash of lightning outside illuminated the room for a brief moment. Dumbledore was leaning against the window frame across the room, staring out. There was a noise from another room and the door behind Harry opened. A woman walked through him as she entered the room, and Harry was going to protest but he didn't want to break the tense silence that pervaded the room.

"Albus," she said quietly. Harry didn't recognise the voice and moved around to see her face. He got a shock when he recognised the woman as being Bathilda Bagshot, albeit a slightly younger and very much alive version of her. Dumbledore didn't move. She slowly approached Dumbledore and put her hand on his arm.

"They're gone, Albus. There is nothing left," said Bagshot.

Wondering what she was talking about, Harry moved to the window and peered out. He felt his knees go weak and he sagged against the window frame. He was winded as though someone had hit him with a stunning spell. He recognised what they were looking at. The house diagonally across the street was in ruins, and the ruins were still smoking. Harry knew with a sinking heart that that house was the one he had lived in with his parents until the age of one. The house his parents had been murdered in. The house Voldemort had tried to kill him in and had failed. The event that seemed to have just happened.

"I need to go and check," said Dumbledore suddenly, making Harry jump.

"Albus, there is no point. Nothing could have survived that," said Bagshot.

"I need to see it for myself, Bathilda," snapped Dumbledore harshly, turning around and leaving. Harry followed.

"But what about the storm? It's dangerous to go out there now," said Bagshot as Dumbledore reached the door.

"I don't care," said Dumbledore and pushed out into the rain.

Harry didn't want to see the fresh ruins of his home, but a morbid curiosity overcame him and he followed Dumbledore into the storm. Bagshot had not been lying; the storm was bad. Harry was drenched in a matter of seconds, and Dumbledore's wet beard stuck to his robes. He paused outside the gate, and Harry caught up with him. Then Dumbledore pushed open the gate and walked across the garden to the front door. Harry took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and followed.

Inside, the house was a mess. The entrance hall opened into a lounge, and there were toys scattered across the floor, as though a child had been playing there recently. Harry spotted a miniature broomstick floating inches off the ground, bobbing and floating in the gust of wind that had followed Dumbledore through the door. Dumbledore only paused for a moment before making his way up the stairs. Harry hung back for as long as he could. He knew that his father had died on the stairs while trying to prevent Voldemort reaching him and his mother.

Harry heard a sharp intake of breath and knew Dumbledore had just discovered this too. Somehow, this gave Harry the strength he needed to go up the stairs too. He had been right; his father was lying on the top of the stairs, eyes wide open, staring blankly ahead into nothingness. There was a look of pure desperation and anger still plastered on his face. Dumbledore was leaning over him, and Harry watched as he gently closed his father's eyes.

Unable to bear it anymore, Dumbledore stood up and made his way towards a doorway at the end of the passage. Harry followed but froze at the doorway. The roof had been blasted off along with half the wall and the storm was blowing into the room. There was a baby in the cot, howling his head off. Harry knew he was looking at himself as a baby, and didn't have to look hard to see the open wound on his forehead that would quickly become his trademark scar.

But what drew Harry's eye was the woman lying on the floor in front of the cot. She was beautiful, even in death, and her bright red hair blew around her head. His mother. Lily. She had given her life willingly to save her little baby son's life. It was because of her pure and selfless sacrifice that Harry was alive, the reason for so many things happening throughout Harry's life. Even though she was dead, her spirit had resonated in every aspect of her son's life.

Harry and Dumbledore stood staring at the scene in front of them for a full minute before Dumbledore moved. He conjured a Patronus, a phoenix, and spoke to it.

"Hagrid, Lily and James are dead. Harry is still alive. I need you to rescue him before anyone else sees him. Take him to our pre-arranged location. Use any means necessary to get here. Hurry." He waved his wand and the phoenix flew off into the storm. Dumbledore took one last look at baby Harry and vanished.

-XXX-

When the world solidified again, they were standing in a narrow street. Dumbledore pushed open a door of a boarded up house. Inside was about a hundred witches and wizards. The low hum of whispered conversations died on their lips when they saw Dumbledore. Every face turned towards Dumbledore. Even Harry, standing behind Dumbledore, felt uncomfortable at the stares. Dumbledore didn't seem bothered.

"Lily and James Potter have been killed. Voldemort came to their home this evening and tried to kill the family, but Harry Potter survived the Killing Curse and Voldemort was destroyed," he said quietly.

There was a collective sigh of relief from the crowd. Smiles broke out on people's faces, others hugged each other, and some even broke down in sobs of joy. Someone broke out the champagne or Firewhiskey or Butterbeer and glasses were filled. There was not even a question and everyone raised their glasses to the air and spoke in unison. "To Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived."

Harry felt a pang of warmth wash over him. Had all of these people really honoured him like this? He wanted to say something, to thank these strangers, but he remembered that he was only in a memory. But this _had_ happened.

Harry followed Dumbledore as he apperated into villages and towns and cities all over the country through the day, spreading the good news himself. He repeated the same message to the crowds that had somehow known to congregate, and they all reacted in the same way, with relief, sadness, joy, and mourning. Many had lost a friend or loved one to the war, and Harry could understand why some of them reacted the way they did.

Eventually, night fell again, and even though Dumbledore had only shown him a handful of meetings, Harry was getting tired. He was about to give up on this memory and pull out, when they apperated one last time.

This time, when the scenery took shape around him, Harry knew exactly where they were and what was about to happen. Privet Drive had changed very little in the sixteen years he had lived there. The rows of neat bushes and trimmed lawns were still as perfect as they always had been. There, on the corner, was the sign indicating they were on 'PRIVET DRIVE'. Harry looked down the road to number 4, and there, sitting on the low wall was a cat.

Harry watched as Dumbledore pulled out the deluminator he had given Ron, clicked it twelve times and all the street lights went off. The street was plunged into an eerie darkness. He followed Dumbledore as he made his way to number 4 and made himself comfortable on the wall next to the cat that was quickly transforming. Of course. Professor McGonagall.

Harry watched them as they conversed about the happenings of the day. She asked if the rumours were true, and choked back a sob when Dumbledore confirmed the worst. When Dumbledore revealed that Harry was going to live there with the Dursleys, McGonagall protested. Harry wanted to shout to Dumbledore to listen to McGonagall that she was the only one who saw sense, that if Harry had to live there he would be miserable, but Dumbledore insisted.

Just then a loud sound like a car backfiring echoed through the street and the other two looked up and down the street, but Harry looked into the sky, knowing what was about to happen. Sure enough, Hagrid came careening through the sky on a giant motorbike, Sirius Black's motorbike. The giant of a man clambered off the bike carrying a tiny bundle of blankets. Harry watched the baby version of himself being handed to Dumbledore, placed on the steps with a letter grasped in his tiny hands. Harry stared at himself for as long as he could, even as Dumbledore restored light to the street, until he vanished and Harry felt the familiar pull as the memory ended.

-XXX-

Harry was angry now. Angry that Dumbledore had left him in the destroyed house, that he left him at the Dursleys, that he hadn't checked up on him over the years at the Dursleys, that had used him as a piece in his game, that he had died and left him with a seemingly impossible task. Harry took a deep breath and calmed himself. He had dealt with his feelings over these topics already. He had forgiven Dumbledore for his actions long ago. Now that he had seen some of the things that Dumbledore had experienced, Harry knew that Dumbledore was doing only what he thought was right.

The letter that accompanied the memory was very short, only a few lines.

_Harry_

_I thought you needed to see what happened the night your parents died. Those four memories of the meetings were only a sample of the many that I went to that night. There was so much happiness and joy that night; I thought you deserved to know._

_AD_

**A/N: I am so sorry for the ****_very_**** long delay in putting this chapter up, but I got distracted with other things. The story is nearly finished so I will hurry up and post the next one as soon as I can. Please feel free to post a review.**


	11. Finally, A Happy Memory

**Finally, A Happy Memory**

There were just two more vials on the shelf, one of which had an accompanying letter. Harry picked it up with sigh and held it up to the light, trying to determine if it was a happy memory or not. The silvery substance was swirling ever so slowly in the vial, but it gave no hint of what it contained. There was nothing for it.

-XXX-

When the swirling stopped, Harry found himself standing next to Dumbledore on the lawns outside the castle. The sun was shining and there was not a cloud in the sky. This was the kind of day that Harry enjoyed, especially on a Saturday or Sunday. It was the perfect kind of day to relax. Indeed, there were students wandering around on the lawns, groups sitting under the shade of trees or swimming in the lake.

Albus walked slowly along with his hands behind his back. He didn't look as old as he did during Harry's time, and Harry didn't recognise any of the students around them, so he assumed that this was before Harry's time. They walked together, and Harry actually began to relax in the peacefulness of the day. A butterfly flew past Dumbledore straight through Harry, and he laughed.

He started to pay attention to the various groups of people as they walked past. There were several older students lazing on the lawns, chatting and laughing. There was a couple reading under the shade of a tree. A group of what looked like third years were daring each other to go into the Lake for a swim with the Giant Squid.

They walked past three boys sitting under a tree, and Dumbledore slowed his pace. At first Harry just glanced at them as he did everyone else, but he did a double take and stared. One boy looked a lot like Harry did when he was a boy of that age, and it was obviously his father. He had seen his father and the other Marauders in Snape's memories, but that felt like an age ago. The other boy Harry knew was Sirius, and the third was Lupin. James was sitting against the tree and he and Sirius were chatting and laughing loudly. Lupin was fiddling with the grass and didn't seem to be paying much attention. Sirius punched Lupin lightly on the arm.

"Hey Remus, Knut for your thoughts?"

"Sorry guys, I was listening. I was just thinking about this whole thing. Being at Hogwarts is brilliant. I'm just glad I could come." He looked around, and Harry could see a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, it's not like you weren't going to come. You're a wizard," snorted James.

Lupin's smile faded ever so slightly. "Yeah, of course I was going to come. What was I thinking? Anyway, what else did you guys do before you came here?"

Harry noted the quick change in topic. He remembered that Lupin's place at Hogwarts was not always something he took for granted. But Harry didn't hear the rest of the conversation because Dumbledore was a few strides ahead of Harry and he hurried to catch up.

Dumbledore stopped near the lake and sat down on a rock facing the water to watch the daring souls leaping about in the water close to the shore. Harry sat on the floor next to the rock and stared out. That's when he heard a familiar name.

"So, what do you think of Hogwarts, Lily?" came a voice from behind a clump of bushes. Harry peered over them to find Severus Snape and his mother sitting on the shore of the lake.

"This place is even better than I could have ever imagined," said the young Lily in excitement. Snape beamed.

"I told you it was special, didn't I?"

"It really is! But I still need to get used to magic being a part of everyday life. Like owl post. That is strange. And the pictures that move."

"I agree about the pictures. I have seen only maybe one or two pictures that move. My dad wouldn't let my mum keep any."

"And the staircases that move, and the suits of armour, and the ghosts, and everything. It's so different here," said Lily.

"I know. But Hogwarts is a million times better than being at home," said Snape quietly.

"I know Sev. Have you heard from your parents since you arrived?" asked Lily gently.

"I got a note from mum asking what house I'm in and if I arrived alright. Other than that, nothing. But I'm not expecting anything. Have you heard from your parents?"

"Yeah, mum and dad have been sending a letter just about every day, asking what it's like here. They send their love, by the way. They ask after you often."

"They do?" asked Severus, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Yeah, they like you. They were glad that you had told me about magic beforehand. I'm glad you did."

Severus didn't say anything, but quickly brushed away a tear that had escaped. Harry glanced back at Dumbledore who was sitting quite still on the rock, but there was a small smile playing on his lips and a twinkle in his eye that told Harry he had heard everything too. At that moment, the world began to evaporate around them.

-XXX-

The world came back into focus and Harry knew immediately where they were. In fact, he had been here in the last memory. The road in Godric's Hollow was quiet and, like the previous memory at Hogwarts, the sun was shining brightly, the birds twittering in the trees.

Dumbledore was walking briskly down the road towards the Potter's home, and Harry was almost running to keep up. Dumbledore slowed down as they passed the house that Harry recognised as the one Dumbledore had lived in. There was a wistful look in Dumbledore's eye but it was gone in a flash and they moved on down the road.

The house was perfectly intact and unblemished, and looked quite new, in fact. Dumbledore pushed through the small gate and went up to the front door and knocked. The door opened, and Lily Potter was standing in the doorway.

"Albus," she said, a smile brightening her face. "Glad you could make it." She hugged the old headmaster. "Come in, come in."

She stood aside and Dumbledore and Harry entered the house.

"Just go through to the living room. James is there with Harry. I'll get the tea."

"Thank you Lily. Do you need a hand?" asked Dumbledore politely.

"No, I'm alright, thanks."

Harry felt as though he was in a dream. He followed Dumbledore into the small living room. James was sitting on the floor playing with a baby Harry, who was running around in a nappy and giggling with glee. James stood, whisking Harry up into his arms.

"Albus, good to see you," he said, and the two men shook hands.

"Hello James. Thank you for inviting me to see Harry," said Dumbledore.

Harry, still in James' arms, reached out to Dumbledore. Dumbledore took a tiny hand in his own and shook it gently.

"Why, hello young man. You must be Harry then?"

The little boy stared at Dumbledore, entranced. He then turned his green eyes to his father and squealed again. James placed Harry on the floor and the two men sat down. Just then Lily brought in a tray with tea and cake.

The real Harry stood in the doorway, watching all of this. He was unashamedly crying. This was such an arbitrary moment in time, but Dumbledore had been kind enough to give him a glimpse of what his life had been when he had his parents, and there was no immediate fear of war or death or unhappiness. This was what a normal life would have been like. Harry's heart ached.

Baby Harry grabbed Dumbledore's cloak and pulled himself up so he was standing. He stood, holding onto Dumbledore's knees and stared with his wide green eyes at the man. Dumbledore smiled and tickled Harry's face with the end of his beard. Harry screeched with mirth and collapsed to the floor, giggling again. Lily gave Dumbledore and James a cup of tea.

"Thank you dear," said Dumbledore.

Harry waddled across to a big wooden box and tried to push the lid open. It was cute to see the boy straining to open the lid. James reached over and lifted it for him. The edge of the box was at Harry's eye level, and the little boy stood on his toes to try and see in. He obviously couldn't see, so he reached up and into the box and blindly fished around. James laughed and picked up Harry so that he could see inside. Harry pointed to something and James pulled out a miniature broomstick.

"Got him on the broom already James?" asked Dumbledore, smiling.

"Of course. I have to give him a head start. He has to be on the Quidditch team, don't you agree?" said James and he laughed. Harry grabbed the broomstick and struggled to get on, but when he was, he began zooming around the room. The broom wasn't fast at all, but it was perfect for the tot. Dumbledore watched Harry for a moment.

"Well, he certainly has inherited the talent from his father. He seems a natural."

"Oh he is. Harry is so much like James it's uncanny," said Lily, sipping tea.

"He will have to try out for the Quidditch team when he gets to Hogwarts."

"If he wants to, that is," said Lily, eying James. "He doesn't have to play if he doesn't want to. We aren't going to force him. I just want him to be happy, that's all."

The adults were silent for a moment as they watched Harry enjoying himself on the broom. The memory faded out, and Harry found himself back in the office. He stared at the Pensieve for a long time, wishing he could return to the happy time. He picked up the letter and began to read.

_Harry_

_This is the final memory, and I thought, after showing you some terrible things, that I would give you something happy to experience. The first part was in your parents first year. Things were very different back then, and I wanted you to see them as they were when life was still relatively innocent for them and they were carefree._

_As for the second part, I know that you have never seen or experienced what your life was before you lost your parents. That was just a few months before they were killed. They had sent me a letter inviting me for tea and to meet you for the first time. As I believe it, you had only recently learnt to walk, but you were already flying that broom that James had bought you. I wanted you to see that your parents were happy together and loved each other and you very much. The only thing they really wanted for you was to be happy. _

_AD_

**A/N: To my loyal followers and everyone who has been waiting for this last instalment, I have to extend my sincerest apologies. I haven't written in a long time, and I have been neglecting all of my incomplete works. I would make some excuse or other as to why I have done this, but honestly I have none. So all that is left for me to do is apologise once more. I do hope you enjoy this and the final chapter, and I would appreciate reviews. **


	12. A Last Goodbye

Harry went back to the cabinet. One vial left. It was the only one without a letter, but which had a label. It read _HP (last)._ Harry picked it up and went slowly to the Pensieve. Curiosity got the better of him and he went into the Pensieve for the final time.

-XXX-

Harry was standing in Dumbledore's office. This didn't surprise him because most of the memories had taken place here. Dumbledore was sitting in his chair as usual, but this time he wasn't doing anything except staring straight ahead. Harry approached him, waiting for something to happen. After a moment, Dumbledore spoke.

"Hello Harry," he said. Harry spun around to look at the door, but there was nobody there. Shivers ran up his spine. He looked closer at Dumbledore. His hand was blackened, and he looked so old and tired, far more than he had before. Harry realised this must have taken place in his 6th year, just before Dumbledore died.

"By now, I am nothing more than a mere memory in a vial," Dumbledore went on. He was still staring straight ahead, at the chair placed in front of his desk. There was nobody else there, and Harry realised the old man must be talking to him. Harry sat down in the chair, Dumbledore's eyes trained on him.

"I am a dying man, Harry, and I don't have much longer to live. As I am sure you are aware by now, my whole life I spent regretting losing those I loved dearest. I sought the Resurrection Stone that I have subsequently placed in the snitch which I have left to you. I hope that you are able to figure it out in time, and are not left wondering if I was feeling sentimental when I left it to you.

"I don't expect to live past tonight, Harry. Draco Malfoy has been given the task of killing me. His family has fallen out of Voldemort's favour, and are in danger. I would rather not have to sully a young and innocent soul with something as horrific as murder, and so I have asked Severus Snape to do it in his stead. I have asked this of him because he is loyal to me, and has been for a long time. He was my spy. I know that you don't like Severus at all, but I must ask you to please forgive him for what I hope he will do.

"There are many reasons for Severus having to be the one to kill me. For one, this curse will consume me before the year is up and I will surely suffer greatly, and I only ask that he do it quickly to save me from an undignified death. In him killing me, he will also prove himself to Voldemort as being loyal, and secure his trust, which I hope will be Voldemort's downfall. I am well aware that my death will ultimately be the final straw and things will change. I know that Severus will become headmaster in my absence under Voldemort's control, but I am secure in the knowledge that he will do his best to provide safety to the students without revealing his true intentions.

"Things are about to get rather complicated, and I am unsure of what will happen next. I am about to take you to a cave that Tom Riddle used to go as a child, as I am sure that it is where he has hidden a horcrux. I have heard tell, however, that I will not return, that he has some method of ensuring that anybody who tries to take the horcrux alone will not succeed. I am bringing you because I need you to continue my journey, and we need to destroy the horcrux.

At his point Dumbledore sighed and looked away from Harry. It was strange, sitting here, being spoken to as though Dumbledore was still alive and they were just having a chat. Harry thought about it. When he had said this, he had been sitting alone in his office, preparing to go on a journey with the knowledge that he might never return, and these were essentially his final words. This sent shivers down Harry's spine once more.

"I hope that by the time you see this, Harry, if you ever do, the war against Voldemort has been won and that you were successful in defeating him. I don't know how long your journey will take you, be it a few months or perhaps years, but I hope that you will persevere and succeed in the end.

"I hope that one day you will forgive me for my cruelties to you, and for using you against Voldemort, but I think you know that there is nobody else who could do it, no matter how willing they were. You were marked from before you were born to be great, and to do great things, I you have proven to me and to everyone else countless times just how worthy you are of carrying such a heavy burden. Indeed, it has meant that you have not had the easiest childhood, and you have had to see, do and experience many things that no other person of your age should, or anyone for that matter. I do wish things could be different and that you had not been dragged down by the burden that has been placed on your shoulders for you to bear, but just remember that you are never and will never be alone. As long as you have those that you love and that love you, you will never be alone. This is something I only learnt late in my life, and by then I was a fool."

He stopped here, a wistful look on his face. There was a knock on the door.

"Goodbye, Harry. And good luck," murmured Dumbledore.

"Come in," said Dumbledore, rising. The memory was fading around Harry, but he was still able to see that it was himself that was pushing open the door.

-XXX-

Harry sat in the office, watching the sun set over the forest, deep in thought. Dumbledore had certainly given him a lot to think about with all these memories. He had known some of the things that had occurred in Dumbledore's life, but now he had an entirely different view of the wise old man that had been his mentor. He was now more human in Harry's eyes, more vulnerable. It wasn't that he found Dumbledore weak, not in the slightest, but he realised that his view on Dumbledore's motivations for doing things had changed. Dumbledore had asked his forgiveness, but Harry had forgiven him long ago.

He didn't want anyone else to get hold of the precious memories that Dumbledore had left so he packed all the vials and the letters in his bag and put the Pensieve away. He took one final look at the office, turned, and left.

He went down to the Great Hall for dinner, taking his things with him in the bag. Although he was finished far earlier than he had anticipated, and it was only Friday night, he decided that he would go home straight after dinner. In the Hall he found Professor McGonagall, and told her that he was done and that he would be leaving.

"Are you sure Mr Potter?" she asked, peering into his face.

"I am, yeah. It didn't take quite as long as I had anticipated. Besides, I want to get home to Ginny. She is going to train abroad for a few weeks and she leaves next week, so I want to spend some times with her before then. Thank you so much for the use of your office and your time," said Harry.

After dinner was finished, he hung around to chat to some of the other professors, including Flitwick and Trelawney. For once, Trelawney didn't predict the end of his life. Instead she smiled and told him that he would have a happy future ahead of him. This was a breath of fresh air, and Harry smiled and thanked her.

He made his way across the grounds to Hagrid's hut and joined him for a Firewhiskey, and Hagrid kept trying to fill his glass with more liquid, which Harry refused. They chatted for a while, and then Harry took his leave. He went back through the gates, into Hogsmeade and into the Hogs Head.

Abe offered another drink, which Harry again refused, and he flooed straight home.

"Harry," said Ginny in surprise when he appeared out of their fireplace. She jumped up from the couch and threw her arms around him.

"Hi Ginny," said Harry, gratefully wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

"How are you?" She held him at arm's length and eyed him up and down. "You look about a hundred years older, Harry. Are you alright?" she said, worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Dumbledore just had a few final memories he wanted me to see. He had kept them aside safely for me to see when it was all over. It was quite draining, actually."

"That's alright. Sit down, I'll get you some tea and you can tell me about it," said Ginny, placing a kiss on his cheek. He sat down heavily on the couch, kicked off his shoes and sighed. He was glad he had Ginny. He loved her so much and he planned to follow Dumbledore's final piece of advice and hang on to her.

**A/N: Thank you for your patience. This fic is finally done. I hope you have enjoyed it, despite the length of time between chapters. Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
